Shadow of the Moon
by enyamorntuilr
Summary: A boy fall in to ME. Found out he was actually a girl. First 10 chap will be revised. Becaused I know its not very good, but then, please R and R!
1. Changes in the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own LOTR, or anything else. All belong to him, we all know who :) And Legolas is so darn hot!

Beta Reader: Misao, Demon Master

* * *

Chapter ½- Bob (Prologue) Changes in the Moon

I've always known that my family was … abnormal. Can you imagine parents that have more than five kids look young? I mean really YOUNG. Like, teenage young. Like I said, my family is abnormal.

My family really doesn't belong here, this world may I add, I've realized that ever since before I can remember. I have two older brothers, twins, one older sister and two insane younger sisters. But who cares, I think we are all insane. My dad never stops telling me to practice archery; it's something that people in this age, that aren't crazy, don't do. It's kind of creepy the way he acts as if my life depends on it.

My mom and my sisters often curtsey for no reason, or are off doing other Ladyish thins, like embroidery. Is that even considered to be a word? (Ladyish) And I've always been curious as to why they want my brother to act like a prince.

I think, to be honest, I love my family, but sometimes they all seem to be so ... umm … "faraway" from me. I don't know what to think. Sometimes even my two little sisters appear to be old, much older than me; I can see it in their eyes. Everyone is open around here, with each other's feelings and such, but I feel as if they're hiding something from me, something important.

It's kind of funny when mom and dad try to teach me this weird language that nobody around here even uses. Though it is useful in the sense that you can go up to just about anyone and insult him or her in his or her face; I _love_ seeing their faces when they try to figure out whatever-the-hell it was I just said.

Didn't I already introduce you my family? Oh sorry.

My parents; Celondir and Fealena, look way too young to be parents. My dad has long black hair and sky blue eyes; my mom has long, silky almost-white blond hair and lime green eyes. They're both tall and seem to always have hair over their ears. Even if they are weird beyond belief, they doing great being our parents.

The twins, Rachel and Kanach, are both … handsome … I think. I guess so, with their sapphire blue eyes and hair to match out father's, They were always popular among the girls at school. My older sister, Altriala, I love her more than others, she's a bit weak and somehow I felt like I'm a knight that must protect her. She is the most beautiful one in my family. My two little sisters always act very annoying and childish, but they are beautiful in their way. Carna has sparkling emerald eyes and Marviel has clear crystal blue eyes. Both of them are blonde and are around the same height and body type. They play silly pranks on all of us, including each other, especially on me.

I remember the time they dumped pudding over my head, and the time they stole all of the underwear in the house and the time that they borrowed those penguins from the zoo and put them in our bathtub, or the time that … sorry … rambling.

Well, drum roll>

I'm Uruvon, which means fiery one, but nobody calls me that, they call me Yul. But the girls, my sisters, often called me Isil, meaning, "moon". It sucks for a boy like me, to be called MOON. Of ALL things! It HAD to be moon!

I have grass green eyes too. My ex-girlfriend said that my too green eyes were creepy, and that they scared her. Then she left. But I've always known the real reason was because she wanted to flirt with my brother, Rachel. It was pretty obvious though. Because he didn't have any interest in her, she DID come back to me (Evil Assassin) Just in time to meet my new girlfriend.

About two or three weeks ago, my family turned weirder. I overheard my mom and dad talking in low tones. The only phrases I caught were "true" and "it's time," but when I asked about what they had been talking about, I just receive silence. It's driving me insane. The silence is driving me insane. If I don't find out what the hell is going on here soon I'll crack.

**

* * *

A/N: Only this! I know its short but I can't figure out more. You guys maybe already know what will happen, from my writing, I know it's easy to guess. VV.**

Yul is a normal boy who has normal life, but not normal family. What will happen when he noticed that things are not what he thinks it is, include his gender? Boy fall in to ME. Please R&R!

**B/n**: (Smiling) Thank you for reading the newly revised edition, to continue, please insert review.

Have a nice day.

Are they gone?

(Stops smiling) Oh good, my cheeks are **killing**me!

Enya: ...Misao..."


	2. Chapter 1 lantëar falling

Disclaimer: Still not own LOTR. For now, I only own that weird family from the last chapter.

**Beta Reader: Misao Demon Master **

* * *

Hathors-favourite> thanks! you are my first reviewer! Yeah insane family is cool, they let you do something crazy! i've read ya story too, it's quite funny. Your review make me keep writing. 

a cat in the hat> i love youe name, sound creative i suppose. Thank alot for review my story, i need review heheh>

* * *

_Elvish_

Thoughts

By the way, in this chapter there will be a RING. But it will not involve the fate of Middle Earth or holding great power on it. There will not be 'the bearer of another great powerful unknown extra ring'. I just want it to be a ring, nothing else.

Chapter 1 lantëar (falling)

Yul's (Uruvon) POV

"What the hell is going on! What is it? All of you have been hiding from me all week!" I burst out, really annoy because I didn't know what was happening.

"Nothing dear, we never …"

"Oh don't mom. I know there's something you all hide from me. What is it? Don't lie please" I look at my mom's pretty face and then scanned the rest of the room, making eye contact with everybody. Some tension reached me when I saw that they all looked at me with worry.

"_Well, son. It's a long story"_ dad said calmly.

"_Really long"_ Rachel murmured.

"_EXTREMELY long, you mean"_ Kanach added.

"_Is this included talking in that weird language?"_ I asked, sensing something serious. Do I want to know this?I questioned myself using inner monologue.

"_OUR language, you mean. Yes, this included talking in Elvish."_ Dad answered and suddenly, as if it were rehearsed, everyone except for my parents walked out of the room.

"What are you talking 'bout? Elfish? What FISH" I inquired swiftly in English. Dad just shook his head and gave me a LOOK. _" Ok sorry father, what are we talking about?"_

" _You seem to be really hard to understand child."_ Mom said, then walking straight towards me and giving me a weak smile.

"_It's hard to make you understand. I mean WE, our family, don't belong to this ..." _That is where I cut her off.

" _This world! Right? I always knew that!" _when they both look up at me in surprise, I smiled. _"Well, it's child's sense."_ I shrugged. Especially when their family is like THIS.

" _We've been planning to get back to our world for a long time ago, and your father has just found a way to get back" _Mom explain, joyfulness spread all over her beautiful and delicate face.

" _And?"_ I ask patiently, really hating to have to keep asking questions.

"_We have found it."_ dad said. _"It's you. You are the only one who can bring us back." _He looked as though it was some really great honor, and he was proud of his son.

"_Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute"_ I exclaim _"Me WHAT!"_ Oh how pitiful, my voice sounded like a duck.

"_You are the only one who can bring us back, my child" _Dad repeated.

"_Listen"_ I said quickly. _"I may believe you that we are from another world, but I do not believe that I'm the only one who can bring all of us back"_

"_You can Yul." _Mom said, smiling at me, sweetest she could.

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why me?" _I asked, confusion in my eyes. Dad took my hand and squeezed it.

"_Long ago, my child, when you were not born yet. Our family had onlyseven of us, your mother and I, Rachel, Kanach, Altriala, Carna and Marviel"_ he said.

"_Wait! Why Carna and Marviel? They're supposed to be my younger sisters… aren't they?"_ I managed to squeak out.

"_Technically, they are not"_ he said then continued his tale.

"_We have came here by some accident while we were traveling to Lothlorien, the golden wood." _Damn! He's making me crazy! Didn't I mention that I hate the word 'some'?

"_But good luck for us, we adapted easily to this world. And then you were born, that night the lady of the light came to me and told me how very special you were."_ He stopped, then gazed at me.

"_And?" _I asked after a moment, feeling dazed once more.

"_You can bring us home! That is all"_ he said giving me a wide grin.

"_HOW? I don't even know what that world called!"_ I shouted loudly making a face.

"_You seem to have so many questions, Yul."_ He sighed.

Shouldn't I? I thought.

"_What do you want to ask?"_ Mom whispered after a moment. Ha ha ha! Now they know that at least I can go mad!

"_What is that world like? What is its name? Is it like here? Do the people speak in Elvish? Do …" _I rattled off the questions in one breath, before my dad stopped me.

"_Slow down child. Yes, it does have name. We call it Middle-earth and there's nothing like this world in Middle-earth. And yes, the people speak Elvish, but there are many other different languages, like here." _Dad answered and damn! He's still grinning. If only you are not my father … if only you ...

" _Ok, I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it, child?"_ Dad raised his eyebrows.

" _Well, first of all, I am not a child! I'm now 16! Old enough! Second, DON'T play some silly pranks on me! You think I'll believe this? Third, even if it is the truth I'll not help you. And ya know why? Because it will never ever be real!"_ Great! My voice sounded like I was REALLY angry.

"_Calm down brother"_ Now who! I managed to calm down, which I couldn't, after a moment I turned around, just to notice that everybody have back into the room. Rachel murmured something about "Destroying his ear nerves." Kanach, in another hand, told me to be calm, not only by words but also by emotion on his stern face.

"_Yeah yeah calm down! HAHAHA! You know what Kanach? NO! You all are… ARGGH! I can't even figure out that damn word! By the way, you can't even prove that this shit is true!"_

"_Of course we can. By the Valar almighty, what makes you think we can't?"_ Carna asked. She looked really annoying when she smiled like that.

"_We all know that if you just said the spell that is written on that ring of yours, we will able to going back to our world!."_ Gotcha! 'k you guys, my sweet and kind readers, I'll prove that her knowledge is wrong.

" _What spell? I've never seen it before."_ Holy crap, for twelve years I've worn this ring on my finger, don't ask me "how can I" when people give me a LOOK (think about this solution: boy + ring (girly silver ring), oh this is one of the most USEFUL formula "boy + ring (girly silver ring) THAT KIND of look". And don't forget to multiply the word ring with the words in the parenthesis! (A/N: I hate math and I know that sound weird, but imagine that the words are numbers and you'll understand. Or maybe just read it. Do not take it too serious. )

Well, for twelve years I've worn this ring on my hand, and now I've just realized that there is something written (carved?) on the ring. I saw dad and mom quickly turn to me and try to say something, but they were too slow, in fact, they're not fast enough.

" _What this? L__๓__mioneldanor? What that's supposed to mean?"_ I turned around and saw the twins stared at me in shock. Somebody, woman, must be Altriala groaned and I saw Marviel choked on the water she had been drinking.(A/N: I think the word meana elvenland, but if it not, sorry for my mistake. TT)(Beta Note: L๓mioneldanor is not a word according to the grey company, but Eldamar means Elvenhome or Evermeet)

"_Hell no"_ Kanach groaned. Then he buried his face into his hand.

"_See? Nothing happened ..."_ I stopped_."What's HAPPENNING!"_ OH my God. Oh my GOD. Oh MY God. Something happened! All of them, Dad, mom and everybody suddenly just disappeared! By all means, I fainted. Probably considered girlish but right on time! Last question, if I am an elf, why do I look so handsome? Shouldn't I look like a dwarf, short and ugly? Or have skin that is a disgusting green color? Or big, yellow, dreadful eyes?

* * *

OUCH! THAT'S HURT! 

I found myself falling down and nearly hit the floor, but there was a branch that hit me exactly on my back and held me hurt, and safe, on the tree, breaking my neck. I'm not in my house anymore and this place is certainly not my backyard. Where am I? I don't know. I look up and down, searching for my family. Did I tell you before that God hates me? I can't find my family, I don't know where am I or what the hell I am doing here and I find something that is … holy crap! What IS that thing?

I looked down at the ground and saw a big group of revolting creatures down there. They were all black and smelly. They wore armor (They SHOULD wear under armor) and were armed with swords and a couple of them had bows and arrows. They were the most DISGUSTING things I had EVER seen in my entire life. And they spoke a grotesque language, consisting of a lot of grunts and frightening noises.

And there was also something lying on the floor, was that … a girl? A GIRL! Why on earth is a girl doing here in the forest with those kinds of creatures? She tries to escape from the things, but is just pulled back and I think she's crying. So does that mean she has been captured?

People are coming. I don't know whom and don't want to know. They walk softly and I don't think the creatures down there noticed that they have guests.

Many footsteps quietly spread around the group of creatures in circle and the girl stopped crying. It seems like she knows that it's not just her and the creatures around here. Maybe her friends have come to rescue her? Probably. While I was wondering, the tree branch decided to break.

Shit! Did I tell you god hates me? Well, God hates me.

The creatures (many of them, more than 30 for sure) turned around and looked at me. Then one of them smiled evilly. "Hey, another she-elf to have fun with."

I raised my eyebrows. She-elf? Oh, this shit must die. I look at the girl who gives me an amazing look. Oh, she looks like damsel in distress. Am I a knight in shinning armor?

"She-elf?" I ask that thing. "I swear to God, you'll die under my feet"

It growled angrily at me and walked straight to me. "It is an ellon!" It shouted loudly.

"And you, -dare I say it?-" I took me deep breath and made eye contact with the girl, then I shouted loudly at the creature. "Look EXTREMELY UGLY!"

Well, I know it not that funny, but at least someone giggled. And where the hell is that "someone"?The creature are about to kill me with its' sword when an arrow pierced right through the creatures' heart (if it had one).

I quickly grabbed the dead thing's sword and run toward the girl. In that time, many unknown guys just show up from nowhere. I guest they come to rescue the girl. I cut of the rope that tied up the girl's wrist together. She looked at my back and screamed, I turned back and saw that one of those revolting creatures was going to kill me!

I quickly brandish the sword in my hand, tried to figure out what my father always taught me. Yeah! He always told me to… to… to ... to ... WHAT! I simply cut the creature head with the sword. Then from somewhere, someone threw a bow and quiver of arrows to me. Awesomeness! I shot arrows here and there. A few of them came a little too close for comfort, but I successfully killed all who dared challenge me. Most of the creatures were dead by now. I had killed almost half of the ones dead.

"Thank God for this bow." I murmured, shooting and killing another creature.

"I can give you more after this!" The man next to me answered friendly. I smiled at him. He had long golden hair and light blue eyes. I think he's the one who threw me the bow.

After I turned back to the fight, I heard him cry out loud and the girl screamed. I look back and the man has been shot! On his arm and leg. I drew up the sword from the floor and walk straight to the creature that shot him.

"Let see if the thing Kanach tough me can be use here." I roared out. That animal must die. "For goodness sake, I've improved my blade dance skill." I said, try to make myself look stern and noble, like Kanach. He's my favorite brother.

I walked to the man and pulled him up. He smiled weakly at me and I smiled back. Then I look at the girl. Man, she's fabulous! She has brown eyes and dark brown hair. She looked at me and suddenly started to blush.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! I always knew that I was handsome:)

I noticed that they all look at me curious. They all dress weird, or maybe it's me who dress weird?

(Beta Note: Oh shit, here it comes! The truth revealed! I can't watch! (Covers eyes))

"Thank you, very much." The girl said to me. Then, with no reason, she hid her beautiful face behind the horse. (I don't know where that came from)

All the men looked at me. One of them asked me in low voice. "Who are you?"

After a moment, I answered. I decided to tell them the truth. " I am Uruvon, but you can called me Yul."

The man raised his eyebrow. " Milady. Are you from Rivendell?"

Eww ... seems like everyone thinks I'm a woman. This is not a good day.

"Do I look like a woman?" I asked back with low voice. The man look surprised. He suddenly apologized.

" I'm sorry Lord Uruvon, but your voice..."

My voice? What the hell about my voice? Wait! VOICE!

"If you will excuse me. I will be back in a minute." I walked away, hurried, I check myself in every detail and...

OH MY GOD. Really oh my god this time.

Did I tell you God hates me?

Hell yes.

* * *

Beta Note: (Uncovers eyes) Is it over? Oh good. Now we have to wait until the next chapter! Whoopee! Oh wait … that's a bad thing. OH SHIT! 

Vocab Words For Today:

1) Legolas

2) Is

3) A

4) Sexy

5) God!

Holy shit! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Auther note: Today I watch ROTK (again) and it still awesome. My sister thinks I'm crazy because when I see Eomer I giggle. When I see Aragorn, I giggle more. When I see Faramir, I even giggle more. The THING is, when I see Legolas, I simply scream plus giggle plus laugh plus smile and also dance (actually roll) around my room, my bed, everywhere.

Orlando is handsome I know that, but I always lose control when I see Legolas (I know Orlando IS Legolas in ROTK. But I don't lose control when I saw Will Turner or when I saw Orlando.) Orlando is handsome, Legolas is GOD! (Beta Note: I AGREE! My bubbles! (Holds trunk))

**Now everyone tell me what you think. Please hit the review button! I know the first chapter is suck. But I'll try to improve my writing, so I need your opinion. **

Three vocab words for today:

Legolas

Legolas

LEGOLAS!


	3. Chapter 2 Young Tears and Origin Confusi...

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, I don't own every hot guys in LOTR (sob). That weird family is mine. And I wish I could own all hot elves in LOTR. And by all means, that doesn't include Elrond. (I don't want him. I don't want him! I don't want HIM.)

**Beta Reader: Misao, Demon Master **

Notes: _Elvish_ & **Thoughs**

And I forget to tell you that Yul has black hair.

* * *

Chapter 2 Young Tears and Origin Confusion 

There is a pond, not far from where I'm standing. So I knelt down on my knee and looked down. This is the most ridiculous thing in my life. What happen with me? They all will die, I swear to God. If only I could find them. I'll kill them all, my family that is.

I've change, not into a monster or ugly. I'm still human. But am I still a man? Two breasts, from nowhere, have grown on my chest! Luckily, my t-shit is big and dark, so they may believe that I'm a man.

My eyes still have the same color and my hair still the same save for longer. My skin is fair, but paler than usual and…

…

…

Umm ... I'm not sure ... But maybe I'm not human anymore. My ears. I have pointed ears, just like leaves. ARGGG! What the hell happen to me! I take a deep breath and walk back to the group. I try to speak in low tones, so that my voice will sound more like a man's. I cover my ears with my hair, who know, they might shoot me if they see that I'm not human.

They still wait for me. The man that threw me a bow is now on the horse with that beautiful girl. He's now unconscious and the girl look worried.

"His eyes are close, that is not a very good sign." Mister A told me. **Okay, there are many peoples and I don't know their name. So ... I'll call this one Mister A. And what is wrong about him, unconscious, with his eyes closing?** He gestured me to ride with him.

"We must hurry, it's getting dark now." The girl spoke. Mister A nodded. Then he commanded the others to set out. "Rúmil's eyes are close. We must go to healer as soon as we can."

"Guys, when people are unconscious they will CLOSE their eyes, I don't think they'll be anything to worry about." Mister A frowned, but said nothing.

"Where are we going?" I asked, grabbed his waist. (1. We're on the horse. 2. He's now, riding VERY fast.)

"To Rivendell, The Last Homely House." (B/n: What the hell is it with the 'Last Homely House' thing? Oh well … continue reading, sorry for the interruption)

"Oh, yes, of course." I nodded. Pretending that I know exactly what he's saying. Honestly, I don't know where the hell Rivendale is. **And what kind of person name their house "The Last Homely House" ? **"What is your name?" I asked Mister A. "And what are you doing in the forest?"

"That is exactly what I want to ask you." The man answered irresponsive. I shrugged.

"Well, I asked you first."

"I am Orophin from Lothlorien, the golden wood. My brother, Rúmil, and I were on our way to Rivendell. We were assigned from the Lady of The Light to escort Lady Eldárwen daughter of Lord Amras to Rivendell. But Lady Eldárwen was captured by orcs while traveling, so we..." This "the golden wood" sound familiar. But I couldn't remember when or where I heard of it. Maybe on the discovery channel.

"Okay. I get it. Stop preaching before I go to sleep." And that works. Orophin decided to shut up. But when I looked at his face, I saw what he was thinking. He might as well have put up a neon sign saying ,"you are the one who asked me!"

"And who are you?" He asked, after a while.

"I'm Uruvon or you can call me Yul."

"Are you from Rivendell?"

"I'm from somewhere called 'Middle Earth.'" Orophin sighed. Why must he look so upset with my answer?

"I too, come from Middle earth. Don't be evasive" He hissed me. I frowned.

"I'm telling you the truth and you don't believe me." I hissed back.

"We'll find out when we arrived Rivendell." **GREAT! Our conversation finish in less than two minutes, not wonder why he look so OLD.** I stayed silent for the rest of the journey, wondering what the hell was going on, and why the horse smelled like mayonnaise.

* * *

"Whoa … this place is huge." I bust out loudly when I jump down from the horse, not bothering to say thank you to Orophin. (B/n: Hey! His name's a lot like that medicine! Ya know what I'm talking about? Oops … sorry … continue. (Couldn't help myself))

"We must go to the healer." They quickly carried Rúmil down to the hall.

"Why don't you just say doctor?" I grumbled to myself. A little too late I realized he heard, because he threw me a glare over his shoulder that clearly said, "What the fuck!", with some slight alterations of course. I followed them to the hall. There, I saw a man. And can you believed this? His ears ... had the exact same shape as mine! I guess I've found one of my own kind. But I just can't be sure …

He was tall, dark-haired, gray-eyed, and fair of face. He rushed to Rúmil's side.

"His eyes are close." The man murmured to himself. "The arrow has poison."

"Sometimes people just don't understand. He's fine sleeping there, with his eyes close." I muttered. But the man seems to notice that. He gave me a glare that could burn through diamond, which is really hard to do, unless you have a blow torch. My dad gave me one for my birthday. Good times … go-od times …

"You'll wait for my call in the guest room. Arwen will lead you there."

"No problem." I answered drearily. And then it happened! The most beautiful girl I have ever seen before in my ENTIRE life walk to me. She smiled at me friendly, and by that dark shiny brown hair and enchanted gray eyes, I almost forgot about the 'Lady Eldárwen'. Compare to this girl, she just look like a mushroom. **She acted like a mushroom anyway.** (B/n: MUSHROOMS!)

"My lord." She muttered. Gesture me to follow her along the corridor

"I'm Arwen Evenstar daughter of Elrond the Lord of Imladris, the one that talked to you moment ago." She identified herself kindly. Me? I act like a fool.

"I'm Uruvon um ... of Middle earth." She gave me an odd look. We didn't talk anymore and I felt uneasy. When we arrived at the guest room, Arwen just gave me a curt nod, and took her leave. The room elegant, like a sixteenth century (England) hotel room, only twice as nice and as beautiful, I paid it no heed.

I ran across the room as soon as I had closed the door, and buried my head in the pillow. **Where am I? Where are THEY? Why God send me here and let me know nothing. And fuck for that Elrond. Fuck for that Orophin. Fuck for everybody.**

Just then, someone knocked rapidly on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled. **And now I can't even take a nap! For goodness sake!**

A maid came in with a blue tunic and silver leggings. I went into the bathroom to take a bath and change, where I faced the harsh reality of becoming a woman. The hot water and cucumber melon scented soap relaxed my tense muscles, and helped me both physically and mentally to calm down a bit. **This place is cool and full of pointed-eared people.** I thought as I walk out of the bathroom and started to get dress.

**Shit! Damn fucking dress! **Ithought. The tunic was way too large and baggy; I looked a fool in the blasted thing. Not to mention the leggings, which fell down to my knees as I walked. **FUCK THESE BASTARD CLOTHES!**

**SHIT!** Then again, a knock came upon my door. Oh goody. I walked up to the light oak door and pulled it open, and low and behold, there stood Arwen. Shamefully I admitted to Arwen that the stupid shirt and pants were too big. **And why must she giggle about the damn leggings in front of me?**

Arwen nodded, still giggling, and set off to find clothes that would fit. She came back a little while later, with clothes that fit perfectly.

Unfortunately for me, they were her father's clothes.

Damn it, I'm officially a crossdresser.

Isn't there a law against wearing your crushes' father's clothes?

What did Arwen tell me his name is? Shame for my awful memory.

"Hi Mister ... Elton?" The man gave me a puzzle look. So I tried again. " Elvis? Elfred? Elquador? No, I'm sure that's one is a country. Let me try again ... Elgan?" The man frowned. **Look at his eyebrows ... impressive!**

"I'm Elrond the Lord of Rivendell." **Ah! Yes! Elrond. And note to self: pay attention when they tell you their names and NEVER guess people's name out loud AGAIN!**

"Hi. Nice to meet you Elrond." I greeted him, scratching the back of my head with one hand.

"Orophin told me that he has found you near the boarder of Rivendell." He started. "But he didn't tell me you were an elf."

I snorted. "Elf. So I'm an elf!" **Finally, I realized something!** (B/n: Lord have mercy! NO INNER MONOLOGUE WHATSOEVER!)

"Of course you are." Arwen exclaimed. Elrond turned toward Arwen. _"You can take your leave now." _

I wonder if he knew that I understand the language or not. Arwen _did _leave, acting as obedient as a puppy. Maybe she'll get a biscuit later. Her type, the adult type, reminds me of my sister, Altriala. Save for one big difference, Arwen is A LOT fairer. Elrond give me a 'stay-away-from-her' look. I shrugged. It's your problem to have such a beautiful daughter.

"You are an elf, but you're not from Lothlorien, nor Rivendell. Are you from Mirkwood?"

"Hey look, Mister Elton, I mean Elrond. Do I look like I'm from somewhere around here?" I asked him back. **Stupid blind clumsy jerk!** The elf-lord glared at me and he successfully made the atmosphere become uncomfortable. I sigh, then give him an 'Ok you win, just don't gloat about it' look. **Was that a hint of amusement sparkling in his eyes?**

"I think I came from somewhere called Middle Earth." I answer truthfully. Elrond stared at me seriously.

"That," He said distinctly. "is exactly what you told Orophin."

"So you had a 'little-chit-chat' with him, I see." I snorted. "I told him the truth and he didn't believe me. You don't believe me either." I tell him, put all my attention to the floor. Elrond put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and give him weak and watery smile. He eyed me, mild and gentle. "I don't really know what I happened, I told him the truth. I don't lie. We ... we were have an argument and then they just disappeared. I blacked out, then I found the creatures and ... and Orophin."

"Hush, little one. Everything will be all right. I believe you" Elrond has a good ability to stop people from crying, I can sense it, but at the moment, I just can't stop.

"I'm not from around here. That's the only thing I'm sure, people dress weird and act weird. My parents tried to tell me that … but … I didn't listen. I was really stupid." Tears were running down my cheeks and splashing on the floor. Elrond stepped over to me and held me in his arms protectively.

"It is alright. Everything will be fine." He soothed me, like I was a baby. The last thing I remembered was Elrond's damp robe.

* * *

Normal POV

Elrond left the boy sleep on the bed. He turned back to see that Arwen is standing right beside him

"_He did cry. Didn't he?" _The fair maiden asked. Elrond nodded in return.

"_He's very young, either for immortal or not." _Elrond uttered.

"_How can you know that Ada, he told you?"_ Arwen ask, giving her father a smug look. (A/n: Ada Father)

"_Nay, I can see it in his eyes" _Elrondsaid, look at the boy with sympathetic feelings.

"_Come, my daughter. We should leave him alone." _Arwen nodded. Then she followed Elrond to the door.

"_Ada, the guard had a message for you."_

"_What?"_

"_Mithrandir has arrived." _Arwen whispered. _"Glorfindel and the twins are there in the main hall with him"_

"_Tell him to meet me in my study."_ Elrond ordered.

Elron's study

"Osqiliath is burned, last night." Said a man in a long gray clock and silver scarf. He wore a tall pointed blue hat. A really _cool_ tall pointed blue hat. So tall, pointy, and blue, that people all over Middle Earth paused in work as he passed by, then ran after him a few blocks, hoping to keep the cool hat for themselves, only to run out of breath and return home hatless. Though he looked old and weak, emitted power and a sense of wisdom to rival Elrond's.

"And the Palantir … " Gandalf aka Pointy hat man sighed. " … Is lost."

"The Palantir?" Elrond narrowed his eyes. Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan, who stood a corner of the room, swept their gaze over Elrond, who started pacing around the room as if he was holding in anger. (A/n: To remind you all, the Palantir is lost in the Middle of the Third age, the exact year is 1437. So now you know what year it is! YAY!) "This is not a good news." Elrond stopped pacing around just as suddenly as he'd started.

"Yes, it isn't." Gandalf admitted, though he felt that Elrond's obviousness was getting to his hat. He looked upon the elf-lord's face. "The evil power is becoming stronger. In the last century or two, evil thing happened more frequently. The orcs are increasing every day, Elrond. Both in number and power, they've become stronger in the Misty Mountain. They have even started attacking the dwarves."

Elrond nodded. "Soon, The war between the Dwarves and the Orcs will begin." (A/N: A little longer that he thoughts, it begins in 2793, Millennium and about hundreds of years longer than he though. ) "We will talk about this later," Elrond sit down and waved his hand. "Today, Orophin and Rúmil, which are assigned by the Lady of The Light to escorted the Lady Eldárwen to Rivendell, have arrived, with the Lady obviously." The wizard raised his eyebrows, while the twins stop talking to each other and began to listen.

"Apparently, they met some trouble on their way along Lothlorien to Rivendell, and Orophin arrived with one extra companion." Elrond continued.

"Interesting" Gandalf muttered. Elrond nodded.

"The boy dressed strange, extraordinary may I add," He smiled to himself. "But he is a good child, Gandalf, he told me that he 'came from the place called Middle Earth', he didn't lie and I DO believe him."

The wizard stroke his beard and brought himself deep down to his thought

"I would like to meet him, sometimes in the future" The wizard declared.

"You will, my friend" Elrond answered back. "You will."

* * *

A/N: That's it! I'm done!

B/N: B/n is "beta note". Hope you didn't slap your forehead at Yul's stupidity as much as I did! Good lord! Yul's thick. Ah well … Plot device my uglies, plot device.

**-please please please please REVIEW !TT TT **

A/N: (already read beta note.) Yul's ..WHAT. Now you think my little boy( ) is WHAT !


	4. Chapter 3 Morning to Remember

Disclaimer: Hell ... Must I repeat this again? Do you think I own it? If I did, I'd probably not sitting right here in front of my computer. I think we all should know by now that none of us owns these really sexy elves … or anybody else … including anonymous orc number 62.

**Beta Reader: Misao, Demon Master **

_Elvish_ & **Thoughs**

* * *

Chapter 3 Morning to remember

In front of the guest room

"My lord." The handmaiden said after she had knocked the door. She sighed, she was a mixture of anger and impatience, and she had been calling for the boy for the past half hour. Apparently, he hadn't woken up.

Yet.

"_Are there any problems, Ireth?"_ The handmaiden startled a bit, then she turned back and see the golden haired elf that standing behind her. Hurriedly, she curtsied. _"The Lord Uruvon, he hasn't woken up yet?" _the elf asked.

The handmaiden nodded. _"No, my Lord. He hasn't"_

"_You can leave now." _The elf ordered. He waited until Ireth had gone around the bend in the corridor before knocking on the door. His attempts were rewarded with silence. The elf smiled wryly to himself, then entered the room, quietly. 'The boy's still asleep then.' He thought to himself.

"Wake up. You must get yourself ready. The Lord Elrond expects to see you at his table." He said. Fortunately for him, his voice was loud enough, and the boy stirred.

A groan escaped from Yul's mouth while he wriggled in his bed. His eyes had been open in Elvish sleep, but had been glazed over, and now were alight. "In a minute." He mumbled groggily.

The elf sighed. "Wake up." He repeated, a little annoyed. The boy just buried himself farther into the covers. The elf just stood there, stunned. Then he pulled the blanket out of the bed. Unfortunately for this time, he made a wrong decision.

"Go away!" The boy shouted, rocketed out of his bed, wide awake, he walked straight up to the elf and snatched HIS blanket back and mumbled, "Mine." The elf just stood there in amazement, while the boy settled on the floor next to his bed, trying to sleep.

The elf sighed. This is not going to be a nice morning.

Yul stirred on the floor, trying to get back to sleep. He ignored the sound of water in his ears.

"Are you going to wake up?" A fair voice, of man asked him sternly. **Good! Like a cockroach… hard to kill… hard to get rid of…**

"Naw…. You better leave. No matter how much you try. I will not." He answered matter-of-factly. Yul started as ice-cold water was suddenly poured all over his (Or would it be her?) body. Yul shot up, thoroughly awake. "WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU STUPID COCKROACH!" He yelled.

The Elf's eyes widened in shock, and he ignored the whole 'cockroach' thing. He opted instead, to give a superior look. Yul just snorted. "I'm wake up now. Happy?" Yul muttered, insolently. **Grrr. This place is full of maniac people!**

"Yes I am. As long as you will not be late for breakfast." The elf said. **Is this place some kind of boarding school? Or something like Convent, Everybody lived his or her life like a robot, do everything exactly like what in the schedule. Fuck.**

Yul thought while his eyes are going to close again. Drowsily, he walked straight to the bathroom. His face were nearly hit the basin when the elf grabbed his arm.

"Be careful, I don't want to have breakfast with boy who nearly broke his neck." The elf mocked.. "And I'm sure Elrond will not appreciate that, too"

"Go. A. Way." Yul said, vaguely waving his arm in the direction of the door. " I will be in the hall, in a minute." He grumbled.

"Fine. Don't be… "

"GO-A-WAY. Last warning, elf." Yul bluffed in dangerously low voice. The elf took a deep breath and left quietly. **So now they all know I'm not a morning person. Fuck that damn cockroach; throwing cold water on me …** Yul's thoughts went on like that while he got a bath ready. As he scrubbed himself (?) in the nice WARM water, he realized that he had become more accustomed to his … 'condition,' having gotten over the initial shock.

Yul walked over to the door, bathed and dressed (in a tunic and leggings), wishing that he had not been so quick to turn the elf away. He had no memory of this place, and for the hundredth time, Yul blamed his short attention span and lack of interest in anything other than sleep. (at least this early in the morning)

He opted for walking aimlessly down the many halls, hoping that he would stumble upon someone who could point him to the dining hall, or better yet, take him there. Yet there seemed to be no one, save for him, in the corridors (they were all probably at breakfast) and his stomach was beginning to rumble with hunger. **I will kill myself if anyone hears my stomach complaining like this!** He thought with no real conviction.

He began to realize that he was hopelessly lost in Rivendell, with no one there to help him, and he was going to starve to death. (Or so he thought) **Why this always happen to me?** Yul noticed a light up ahead. He ran to it, and the path abruptly ended in a garden. And oh what a marvelous garden it was.

There were trees and birds and bushes and flowers, most of which, were swaying in the gentle breeze. The birds chirped with delight, wheeling in the sky, and in and out of trees. Bees buzzed around roses, daffodils, and just about any other flower, including morning glories that you could think of. The grass underneath Yul's feet was soft, warm, and green, and smelled slightly damp. Yul was relieved that he had finally found his way out of the labyrinth of halls. **Finally!**

"_Can I help you?" _A voice from behind Yul asked. Yul whirled around, and found himself face to face with a strange elf. The elf had long brown hair and cold brown eyes; his fair face was serene and emotionless. He seemed paler than any elf Yul had seen so far, no matter how few he had, he was sure it wasn't that natural. This elf obviously didn't spend much time out doors.

"_Yeah ... if you can tell me where am I? And how to get back to the hall?" _The elf nodded, slowly and positively in a teasing way. Yul snorted.

"_You're in the North garden, which is exactly at the back of the library, which is now having a big book re-arrange, which is why not many people comes around here. And if you want to get back to the dining hall to catch up breakfast, you should follow me very quickly. Because both of us are now going to be late."_ **Was that a hint of amusement in his voice? Why do I get the impression that he's not hostile?**

"_Since we're going to be late I do not see any reason to wait here all day long. We should start to walk."_ Yul answered, stating the obvious. The elf chuckled slightly and gestured for the boy to follow him. Yul sighed at his very own utterly stupid brain. **The dining hall is right across the garden and I didn't even see it! Not wonder why he looked at me like I was crazy.**

Before the entered the hall, Yul grabbed the elf's arm. _"I think we've been late already. So before enter the room and face some kind of judgment from Elrond. What is your name?"_ Yul questioned. The elf smiled radiantly.

"Well, greetings. I'm Erestor. Elrond's chief counselor." Erestor didn't ask for Yul's name, and Yul saw no point in stating his name, so he stayed silent. They quietly entered the hall with hope that nobody will notice them. Erestor had no problem finding his seat and starting his breakfast, but Yul struggled, not knowing where to sit.

Elrond was the first to notice. He gave the boy gracious smile and nodded. "Good morning, child. Come here and sit."

* * *

Yul's POV

I obliged, not forgetting to murmur good morning to Elrond. I started my breakfast slowly, trying my best to keep myself from eating everything in sight. I looked over at Erestor. He looked back at me and, noticing how hungry I was, mouthed 'Don't hurry.' **I guess he doesn't want to stop his meal because there is some idiot trying to kill himself by cramming the whole plate down their neck.**

I managed to calm down enough to eat slowly, too slowly for my taste, and after a little while, I sensed a gaze from another direction. I turned my head slightly, and looked at the elf. It was the one and only 'cockroach man.' I sent a silent prayer that he wouldn't let slip to Elrond about our meeting this morning.

The cockroach man smiled at me in amusement. I will not deny that he's quite good-looking, even if I hate to be around with another handsome guys. Anyway, ALL elves are gorgeous and that's the fact. His hair is long and golden and his appearance was high and ... umm what was that word again? Lord—ly? Yeah. Lordly.

The food was good, compared to what my sister always fed me. Altrila would make a good wife, but the other two? Lord have mercy on _their_ husbands.

The fair Lady Eldárwen eyed me and I greet her with a smile. **Ooo! How lovely? Didn't she blush? **It looks nice when her face goes red. Can you picture a big head mushroom, bright red, like fire? Look at her, and that's just about what you'd get. Arwen was still as splendidly beautiful as ever. **Appearing increasingly beautiful the more one looks ...** She look absolutely divine in a dark-cherry gown. **How can I explain? She just looks soo ... pretty that a man would die to earn her heart.**

Orophin also joins the table. I realize that he sits right next to Erestor. He appears to not notice me staring at him; my face showing my offense. **Stupid bastard! Maybe I'll go to visit Rúmil sometimes, if I can find out where he IS. **

The meal passed by speedily and formally. After staring at Arwen as if I had some sort of mental disease, I looked down at my lap, suddenly finding it VERY interesting. Sitting on my left hand side are a couple of people that are behaving like monkies. They remind me a lot of my brother; twins, one is totally insane and one just had a brain but decided it wasn't in his best interest to use it.

On my right, next to Elrond, a surprisingly ordinary man sits. He reminds me somewhat of the wizard Merlin from 'The tales I had no interest in before now.' He's not elf, surprisingly he DOES look wise, full of knowledge. He kept staring at me throughout the meal, though avoiding my eyes.

After breakfast, Elrond motion me to follow him to his study. Even though he invited only me, a few others followed us, firmly and impertinently. So our happy little parade was like this: Elrond in the front, me following him like a puppy, two monkeys that hopped and skipped all the way, one plainly old man, Erestor and one little annoying cockroach.

Elrond's study

The elf-lord looks down at me as kindly as ever. He gestured to the old man. "Uruvon ... this is Gandalf the gray." Elrond introduced the old man. Gandalf glance at me tenderly. I greeted him with my stupid crooked smile.

Elrond proceeded to introduce me to the others who were (Unfortunately) as follows: Cockroach man: Lord Glorfindel, Elrond's advisors.

Annoying monkey men: Lord Elrond's sons, Elrohir and Elladan. **Okay, smite me now before I do something to disgrace myself again. **While Erestor was being introduced, I stared at one of the monkey men twins. **God, I hate elves! Why must they all look so charming and innocent? Arwen will never EVER look at me. Look at her brothers! And I bet they aren't the most gorgeous in Rivendell.**

Then Elrond walked to me, and gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder, before solemnly pushing me into the middle of the floor to be introduced. **Oh sure, leave me to die in the middle of their staring contest**. I thought sarcastically, gazing around warily. **Leave me to die at the hands of their sadistic glare. ****Just tear me apart! Don't look at me like THAT.**

"Greetings little elf-boy." Glorfindel muttered. " I believe you do not remember me. Don't you?"

"If you want to kept your self away from any kind of trouble Lord Glorfindel. I'm definitely sure that you do not want me to remember you." I said strongly. Eventually, Glorfindel understood what I meant and he SHUT UP. I gave the twins a smug oh-don't-you-dare look. One of them chuckled, the other look paranoid.

"Yesterday, when you told me about this 'another world' can you explain it?" Elrond inquired, I nodded. **Well, how do I start?**

"Like I said I'm from another world." **Wait a minute. I should come from this place. Because before my family transported to MY world, they was here! **"Actually, I came from Middle Earth ... and I went to THAT world and then I came back to this world again! So I might come from that world or I might not!" **Hey! But dad didn't mention that I was there when they got some accident. So maybe I was born in that world!**

"But! I think I'm from that world." The twins rolled their eyes and scratched their heads simultaneously.

"But then again … I may really not be ... but I'm not sure …" I began pacing around like an idiot.

Poke **Ouch! Who hit me!**

**Gandalf poked me. I dare not poke him back … hey … he looks a bit annoyed.** He stared at me with some kind of … thing … in his eyes. **I'm not homosexual. Don't look at me like that. **

"Slow down child. Take a breath." He said in a slightly soothing, slightly annoyed, way. Elrond, who was currently massaging is temple, suggested that he be the one who asks the questions and the only thing I should do is answer, to save a bit of confusion.

"Where you hail from?"

"I suppose I'm from another world, but I'm from here too." I replied, after considered the situation for a moment.

"Where exactly you were yesterday, before you met Orophin?" Elrond continue compelling me with his dark tone of voice.

"My house, with my family" I shrugged. **Where does he think I would have been? Of course my house!** "I tell you everything I know. Is that ok?" I volunteered.

He nodded. "That will do"

I took a deep breath and told him almost everything that my tiny little brain had managed to collect. "Ever since I can remember, which is not very long ago, I've never heard of the place called Middle-Earth before. I grew up in Ohio, America and have ordinary simple life like the others in my age." I look down at the ring on my hand and started to stroke it gently.

"Before I found myself in the forest, I had an argument with my family, and I said some kind of 'magic'. Then I fainted and when I woke up, I was where Orophin found me." After that, I said no more. Glorfindel and Elrond looked at each other seriously. The old man, Gandalf, looked surprised, but lurked behind his emotionless old face.

"Who are your parents?" Elrond asked with a rigidly stern voice. I suddenly got the feeling that this was not good.

"Celondir and Fealena" **Why do I have this feeling …?**

Everyone except for the twins and Erestor looked relieved, and Elrond looked as though it was a good thing that I was dumped in an unknown land. **Or is he a lost son of mom and dad? Oh ... it could never be that way.** **Bad mental images … oi …**

"You know my parents?" I asked lightly, hiding my obvious confusion … sort of. Gandalf smiled a smile that made him look ten years younger.

"Yes ...Yes ... We know them." He replied affirmatively than give me a big hug. Elrond then follow the old man. Then Glorfindel. Then Erestor. Lastly, the monkies. (The last three seem to know nothing but insist to give my body more damage.)

" I can't breath." **Ok, maybe they didn't hear me, if at first you don't succeed, try try again! **"I need oxygen.." **These ... people ...** "Please let go of me" **I will not bear this anymore.** "I said ... ouch!" **Hey! Who kicked me?** "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE LET GO OF ME FOR BLOODY HUNDREDTH TIME!"** Yeah! You bloody elf-lords … and wizard. ****All of them step back from me, far enough to make their ears safe. They all gave me an odd look. **

"Such a language..." Elrond murmured. I smirked.

"Must I remind you that it is your fault I shouted?" I asked, still smirking. "And if you know my parents I guess you can make many thing easier than I thought." I arched an eyebrow. **Hey, I can arch an eyebrow! **I walked up to Gandalf, the wizard just looked down at me in amazement. "You're the one who said you knew my parents. What do you have to do with them?"

Gandalf smiled. "It is not my place to answer that."

"Oh don't that is not my place to answer you me" I grinded.

knock knock knock

**Dammit! Always be like this. Must something always happened and interrupted me? **

The newly arrived elf bowed, and said, "My lord, there's a messenger from Greenwood Realm waiting for you."

Elrond nodded and ordered the elf to wait. He turned back to me. "All questions will be answered by your parents. I will not say anything more. Well met, little one." He left, with Gandalf and the others who still insisted on following him. Erestor patted my shoulder once, and with a small smile, turned and followed the others.

Yeah, right! Shall I write down the list of my question? AND WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY! I'm NOT LITTLE!

**Yeah right! Like I'm going to write down a list of questions … oh look a piece of paper … WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PARENTS? Hey … an inkwell … I AM NOT LITTLE! Evil elf-lords …** (fumes) **

* * *

A/n: Another Chapter done! Heh heh**

B/n: Another chapter done! Humor brought to you by Misao's Humor Closet. Located in scenic Misao's Closet! A-thank you! (Too much Austin Powers … heh heh) ;

Enya: Humor brought to you by… by WHO ! hey?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Chapter 4 Fëanáro

**HEY! I want your opinion! What do you think if this will be Glofindel romance, or Legomance! Choose one! Or suggest another!**

Enya: And thanks A LOT for review my story! You all made my day! And for Misao.. Your review is all the Beta note you have added in. :P

**Hathors-Favorite: **THANKS! Forever. You'll be my first reviewer in honor! XD okay, and Misao too.

**EresseElrondiel: **Your review touch TT. Brilliant? I have already go to read your story, and yours are the real brilliant. I still have many things to improve with. Thank you very much anyway.

**confused-Luna: **Yul is a boy. But when he falls in to ME he changes in to a female. And yeah! Sorry, just realized, but it is not impossible at all, one of them could probably get their eye colour from their ancestor; grandpa, grandma, great-whatever. I've already check out your story. Sorry I did not review ALL of it, every thing due to time management.

* * *

Disclaimer: I know this is only the fifth time, but... wasting my time typing this is bloody boring. I must do something with this to make it funnier! By the way I do not own LOTR.

**Beta Reader: Misao, Demon Master **

Notes: _Elvish_ & **Thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 4 Fëanáro

(Elrohir's POV)

Ada has received a message, from King Thranduil, that he will sent a party lead by the prince; our lovely Legolas, to Rivendell. He said the party shouldn't take too long to arrive. Knowing Legolas, it's safe to bet the group will be here within a week.

King Thranduil also requested that we look around our border to see if we could find a she-elf with pure-black hair and deep green eyes. Well, he didn't write that, he said 'sparkling green eyes.' **Since when did Thranduil learn to write like THAT!**

Well, father sent out some scouts, searching for that girl. By this time 'Dan and I were so bored that scratching our butts seemed like an adventure, so we decided it was time to leave. Glorfindel glared at us, but I just shrugged; every elf around Rivendell threatened ada to control our behavior for a week or two, after what 'Dan did. **Okay, okay, I will not deny that I had a part in it. But 'Dan wouldn't use my idea … I don't know why he thought putting poison ivy in ada's bed was a bad idea…**

'Dan and I put purple dye onGlorfindel and a few elves named Mo, Eravel, and Talbereth's shampoo. Their hair will stay bright purple for WEEKS. **Not to mention the fake bugs we put in the food, and polishing the main corridor's floors to have a slip and slide competition, givingErestor a temporary Mohawk, drawing pictures of ada in pajamas in the main corridor … I could go on and on.**

After we left, Dan jumped around the path like moron; I can't blame him since we have been with Ada and Glorfindel every single minute today. We could stand Erestor, but spending a day with Glorfindel is like a trip to hell and back. Even Mandos doesn't want him!

We had been walking around the path for a while, when up ahead we saw … Uruvon, isn't it? He's a weird one, I never saw anyone brave enough to shout at Ada before.

"He's weird isn't he?" Dan asked. **Ohhh dear brother ... you are so my twin.** I nodded.

The boy was sitting on a bench in the garden; he hadn't seen us yet. We TIPTOED behind him, preparing to scare the bejeezes out of him, when we notice he's singing. He obviously doesn't know we're right behind him. **Poor boy ... what can WE do with you?

* * *

**

Yul's POV

It's a beautiful day; the atmosphere (yes, atmosphere) is very romantic. You know, the sun is shining, the birds are singing with joy, the air is fresh and sweet; the scent of wild flowers swirling around in the air, and you can even here the sweet tinkling of a small waterfall nearby. **I am definitely in love. **The voice in my head needlessly informed me. **Arwen ... you'll be my first and last love… Oh Arwen… **Then another voice protested. **You are not in love yet. Did she say she loved you? Besides, if you two get married, technically you can't give her what she wants, you can't have kids. **

I sighed, anxiously. What can I do? I hate myself. **In this gushy romantic one-sided love story, nothing can be better than singing my song. **

So I began to sing.

"Spider man… Spider man… Does what ever a spider can… " But that song isn't romantic enough … so …

"Cockroach man… Cockroach man… Does whatever cockroach can…" I giggled a little when I though of the look on Glorfindel's face. " Wakes us up with water ... he can dress like you mommy..."

"Lord Elrond… Lord Elrond... does whatever people can't. He looks old, with fuzzy brows. Uses Evil Eyebrows OF DOOM to kill us..."

"Erestor… Erestor… Chief counselor of Elrond… is he nice? Yes he is. Takes the starving boys to da food… "

"Monkey men... Monkey men... Do whatever monkeys can. Are they mad? Yes they are. Mad around like monkeys are... "

Then I stopped, thinking of others name. **Gandalf?** **YAY!**

"Gandalf man… Gandalf man… does whatever Gandalf can. He has a hat. It's really cool. I wanna steal his big blue hat…" **What about… Orophin? Heh heh this should be fun.** All of sudden, the romantic moment is gone as if it never came to me.

While I was wondering, I heard someone giggling behind me. I rolled back and... **Shit! Holy shit! I am SO going to die!** The two monkeys are standing behind me and laughing. I swallowed. Did they hear me singing? "Er hi." I saluted perfectly. They bowed slightly

"Morning. Lord Uruvon." One of them bowed. **Damn! I always been like this, can't remember peoples' names. Grrr … stupid identical twins…**

"Hi… and just call me Yul. I like the way my name is, please don't add something weird to it." I tried to bow back, but I failed miserably. I ended up on the floor. **OH shit!**

"Lord Yul." Another one greeted me. I waved my hand idiotically.

"Please, just Yul. I told you not to add anything to it."

"Yul." They said, at the same time. I smirked.

"We have met before... I'm..."

"Oh... don't. I remember you two. Who could forget?" I brushed them away with a wave of my hand. **Why do I sound like a mouse? **" How long have you been there?" I stared at them like they children. They smirked, annoying the hell out of me. **Man, I hate monkeys. **

"Long enough to hear you singing" They answered, with snort of laughter. And, of course, the started finishing each other's sentences … like most twins do.

"You have"

"Such a"

"Beautiful voice."

"AND the most"

"Interesting lyrics"

"We have"

"Ever heard"

"Before"

"In our entire life"

I raised my hand up, silently warning them to stop before my head exploded or they would be sorry. Surprisingly … it worked.

"And how many years is that, exactly?" **Good! Change of subject.**

"One thousand three hundreds and seven years old, not less or more than that." They replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah... sure... And I'm now exactly many thousands years old more or less than that." I mimicked as they chuckled. "Stop this dumb ass joke you freak, how old are you?" I asked, giving them my best death glare.

They looked puzzled. One of them narrowed his eyes. " We told you the truth." I snorted, but decided to let the subject go. **Why am I talking to these two stupid little monkeys? Poor Elrond, he must be very depressed to have such morons for sons.**

"This is so boring. Don't you have something interesting to do?" I asked sarcastically, stood up and twisted my arm all over myself. The twins stepped back after hearing my question. They grinned evilly to each other.

"Sure we have." They walked off, and one of them beckoned me to follow. **Why do they look so happy?** I hesitated, but then deduced it safe enough to follow, and hurried after them.

Well, Dan and Ro (I tricked them into telling me their names) certainly were not as stupid as I thought, and certainly not normal monkeys. They were actually smart, even if they rarely used that intelligence, and a bit hyper, if that can be considered to be something to be proud of. The only thing the monkeys and me match well enough in is insanity. The word is beautiful isn't it? 'I' at the first place, then 'N' followed by lovely 'S' and 'A'. And for the second time 'N' to follow, plus another 'I', 'T', and currently in last place 'Y'. **What the hell I'm talking about? I HATE spelling class!**

They. Are. So. Freaking. Cool! They rock, and look somewhat handsome spreading a gluey, sticky substance over bread, and even more handsome when they laugh. (The cook screamed when she picked up the bread and found that they stuck together.)

The brothers told me how they drive Glorfindel mad. Bless him, pitiful cockroach man whom even Mandos brought back to life after he died! Sorry Glorfy, I'm kidding.

The twins offered me to have lunch with them in the garden. I accepted; eating beside Elrond is certainly not something I like to do. So I sat on the grass, waiting for the twins to come back with the food.

While I concentrated waiting for food, I heard someone approaching. I couldn't tell what they wanted, only that they did not wish to harm me, and it wasn't either Ro or Dan. The elf came into my view. He looked so … lonely. He had long black hair and fair face, with saddest brown eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.

"_Hey! Over there!"_ I yelled, waving my hand around like an idiot. **Have I mentioned how brazen I am? Oh you don't want to know. But you know now anyways.**

The elf gave me an odd look, I'm pretty sure he didn't know anyone else was here, and I smiled brightly at him, obviously making him even more surprised. I walked up to the mysterious elf and patted his shoulder, to my complete and total surprise, he winced. **What the hell is wrong with him?**

"_Good morning"_ I paused and took time to think. _"I mean afternoon. I'm Yul. How are you?" _

"_I'm fine. Thank you for asking. My name is Fëanáro." _He whispered back in a voice so low I could barely here him speak. He had quite a fair voice.

"_Fëanáro, why you look so sad?" _I asked him casually.

Fëanáro sighed. _'I see you are not from around here."_ he said sarcastically. I frowned.

"_You sound upset?"_ I murmured, and as if struck by lightning, it hit me. _"You don't want to talk to me." _I stated firmly, and coldly._ "I'll leave you alone." _I put as much coldness as I could into my last word, and turned around, intending to go back over to where I was previously sitting. Fëanáro caught my wrist, and I whirled back and faced him, he looked so sad and lonely.

"_Forgive me for being so rude. I had no intention to sound so upset." _Apologized Fëanáro. I nodded then started to grin.

"_It's alright_ dude." I clasped my hand together, palm against palm, like Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean. Fëanáro frowned, apparently confused, and we both started giggling simultaneously, like morons.

"_What does '_dude_' mean? Is it common tongue?" _**Common tongue? What the hell he mean by common tongue? Maybe he means English.**

"_Sort of. It means friend." _I answered still mimicking Jack Sparrow. Fëanáro stared at me, stunned.

"_What?" _I grinned, Fëanárosmiled. _"You consider me to be your friend?' _he asked, hope sparkled in his eyes, I chuckled.

"_Sure" _I said._ "And hey! Have you eaten lunch yet?"_ The elf shook his head. I smiled widely.

"Coolies!_ Join us will you? Ro and Dan will bring us enough food I'm sure. I'll share my lunch with you!"_

Fëanáro's eyes widened. _"Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir?"_

"_Yep! There they are! LUNCH! I'm starving!" _I squealed dancing around and waving my hand at the twins.

"_I'm so sorry but I can't eat lunch with you, I just remembered … I have … stuff … to do." _He said brusquely, shooting the twins one last terrified glance before hurrying away in the opposite direction. **What's wrong with this dude?**

Dan and Ro came back with an enormous amount of food; I had no problem contending with the mountains of it. Dan and Ro just stared at me in shock.

"Where do you keep it all?" Ro asked. I knew it was Ro because he was wearing a white shirt today, while Dan was wearing an off-white one.

"Keep what?"

"Keep all that food you eat?" Dan asked incredulously. I looked at my stomach, and slapped it, smirking.

"Where do you think I keep it? Up my nose?" They looked at me and chuckled, then started talking to each other.

"_He's a real jester! He just ate more than his stomach size."_

"_That's physically impossible! Maybe we should take him to father."_

"_Or healer, if he's not well..."_ I gulped the last bite down my throat. I decide it's best if they don't know I can understand them, you never know when it'll come in handy.

"Do you know somebody called Fëanáro?" I interrupted before Ro could finish. They exchanged knowing glances and Dan nodded. "He's a very good man … er … elf. Don't you think?"

"You better stay away from that elf" Dan warned me sternly. I frowned.

"Why is that?"

"He's half dwarf."

0o0o0o0o0

Enya: Oh my God! Have you ever heard of a half-dwarves? Or half-dwarves half-elves?

Morgoth: I have never heard of that mix before.

Misao: I haven't … but…

Enya: Hi Misao! Oh, and who the hell are you! (Points at Morgoth)

Morgoth: You know who I am; otherwise you'd never spell my name correctly.

Enya: HOLY SHIT! It's Morgoth! Holy freaking shit!

Misao: EEP! It's Morgoth!

Enya: (Bear hugs Morgoth) Well, **REVIEW! **

…

…

…

Misao: Why the hell are you still reading? GO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5 The War has begun

**SORRY, for not update for a long time. My computer just.. GRR darn!**

Enya: OK! (Picks up Yul, Fëanáro, and Legolas) These are mine! And Misao honey, would you please help me pick up Glorfindel and the twins? They are mine too!

Misao: Okey-dokey! But only if I get Gandalf (Shut up), Aragorn, and Haldir.

Enya: Okay!

Misao: (Helps Enya get a hold of twins and Glorfindel)

Gandalf: Release Legolas, Glorfindel and the twins. Or I will not give you any cookies.

Enya: Cookies? COOKIES! (Gives Gandalf a puppy face.)

Enya: (Releases Legolas, Glorfindel and the twins) And can I have your hat too? It is so cool!

Gandalf: (Pokes Enya's head.) No, not my beloved hat!

Enya: What do you looking at? I do not own LOTR. Happy?

Misao: I will help you get Gandalf's hat if we can share.

Enya: Deal.

Gandalf: (Runs)

Enya: (Sob) COOKIES!

Misao: I'll go for his right, you go for his left. (Runs)

Enya: (Runs) I get to gnaw on his leg!

Beta reader: Misao, Demon Master :D

Note: _Elvish _& **Thoughs

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

I walked away from where we were sitting together; the twins walked after me and one of them grabs my wrists tightly. I squirmed, but they pulled me toward them. I hissed at them, frustrated. "Let go of me!"

"What is wrong with you?" They asked, completely bemused by my manner.

"I happen to stay away from someone who judges people by the look of them." I scolded. **Yeah! How could you do that to him? You suck!**

"You must understand! It wasn't our fault. We elves..." **SHIT! I can't stand these two anymore.**

"Oh you know what Elladan? Elrohir, whoever you are." I stopped squirming; I pushed them hard on their shoulders. "I will never EVER understand what is in your Elven head…IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT HMM? WELL, IT'S NOT HIS EITHER!" I screamed. And it was at this point in time when I realized how high a woman's voice could get. Every single Elf around me paused and stared. I tried to walk away again, and one of them tried to hold me back, and grabbed me.

"Ouch!" The poor Elf managed to choke out. I punched him. PUNCHED him! I looked up at one of them, giving them a death glare, but deep inside, I felt guilty and hurt. They, too, feel hurt. I can see it in their eyes. I keep face cold and emotionless, and then leave.

I'm in trouble. I'M a trouble. I've just punched one of Elrond's sons. I don't care. This won't affect my mind or me. **Great! Only one word to Elrond and they can do horrible things to me. Then I'll be gone forever! **I don't care. It doesn't affect me, not even in the deepest and smallest zone in my heart. **Bye-bye life.**

I don't care...

Don't..

Okay. I DO care. But only a little.

Just a little.

**I AM SO GOING TO DIE! I'VE JUST PUNCHED THE LORD OF RIVENDALE'S SON!**

I'm in serious trouble. I am a serious trouble.

I clenched my teeth. My fist hurt. **SHIT!

* * *

**

I stood now, in my room, in front of the mirror. After all of the time that I force myself to not think of it…

I cup the two lumps that have grown up on my chest, wonder where these came from. Maybe they're only little seeds or cancer. I squeezed it, pulled it, shook it, arched it. Every thing! Bounce, spring back blah blah blah. (A/n: It's disgusting! Can you imagine yourself do THAT to your body? Ew.)(B/n: At least he's not a girl changed into a boy … hate to think what he'd to then.)(A/n: Ew… you're right… you have a sick mind Misao)(B/n: Thank you Enya.)

Then I looked down at my body. Shall I examine this too? No. THAT is really unacceptable. "So… what do I do?" asked myself quietly while I combed my hair with one hand. It doesn't matter, here, whether you're a girl or a boy, everyone still has long hair, I noticed that long ago. I'm not so much of a fool as not to notice that everyone in Rivendale has long hair.

After a while, I heard someone knocking at the door. "Just come in!" I called out, turning around to see who was there.

Erestor, the kindest elf I have met so far, stood in the doorway. I smiled at him and gestured for the man, sorry, Elf, to sit.

"_What are you doing?"_ asked Erestor. I shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm bored to death." The elf chuckled. I snorted. "You find it funny hmm?" Erestor smiled and shook his head.

"I figured you might be bored. Would you like a tour before dinner?" asked Erestor, insinuatingly.

"Sure." I accept excitedly. Erestor nodded, he gestured for me to stand, and led me out of my room, and down the corridor. While we walked, I had a little chit chat with Erestor, currently my only source of information.

"Erestor?"

"What?"

"Have you ever seen any dwarves?" I asked slowly. I was far off from the point, far enough that most Elves would not connect it to Fëanáro. But Erestor was not most Elves he was smart. He probably made the connection anyways.

"Yes I have, though I have not seen many of them." He said, looking surprised at my sudden interest in dwarves.

"What do they look like?" I asked, imagining Fëanáro, who looked like an ordinary Elf. **And he's STILL taller than me! **I started to compare Fëanáro with the seven dwarves in Walt Disney's "Snow white", believe me that didn't help at all.

"Well, for short description, they are smelly, stinky, short, drunkard, and narrow-minded. I could go on forever." He said with little sarcasm. I massaged my temples. **Who exactly has narrow-minds? That would have to be BOTH.**

"They sound disgusting." I murmured. Erestor nodded in agreement. "Elves hate dwarves?"

"We just… dislike each other," answered Erestor. He paused and stopped walking. Turning around, he gave me a questioning look. "Why do you ask?" He looked at me wisely, sharply and delicately.

"Just curious" I replied, voice unusually high pitched. Erestor looked at me again and I could tell he didn't believe me. I give him an innocent look. He sighed and started to walk, again. "Are there any dwarves around here?"

"No why?" Erestor turned around again and narrowed his eyes.

"Are there any half-dwarves?" I persisted. Erestor gave me a mock glare, I humphed.

"Ah... I see" The elf teased. "This is about Fëanáro, isn't it?"

"Oh shut up Erestor." I brushed past him. "Are you always this wise?"

"No, I'm not" he laughs. "No one is wise all the time."

"No one?" I smirked.

"Yes, no one." He assured to me firmly.

"And Elrond?" I asked. **Go Erestor! He is YOUR lord anyway. **Erestor shook his head slowly, I grinned.

"Where will you take me?" I asked, seeing that he has led me to some kind of darkened area. **He wouldn't happen to be some assertive gay man. Wouldn't he?**

"Well, most people use the main corridor," He started. "But this was is quicker, even though it is a bit … deserted." I nodded, studying the vine distrustfully. "Here," Said Erestor "is the archery field." He dragged me through the bush.

"Holy..." I started, unintentionally. Erestor looked rather amused. This place wass totally amazing! The area is quiet, shaded and umm… full of females. I whistled.

"Match-maker-field I see." I uttered, Erestor smirked.

"It's not that bad. Sometimes, maidens just... come."

"Ah. Now I know why those guys are having a competition." I smirked. Erestor look over where I pointed. He nodded. "Show-off" I hissed. "What do they compete for?"

"Most of them come here to "show off" just as you said, little truly desired real archery practice lessons. But as you see" He pointed to a pair of Elves. "Some just want to seduce a maiden, they think it's funny."

I looked over at the pair of Elves he was pointing to. It was a certain special pair of Elves. The last Elves I wanted to see at this moment. **HOLY SHIT! **I started to walk back. Erestor gave me questioning look and I ignored him.

Unfortunately for me, that certain pair of idiot twins had turned around and saw us, and damn fuck head Erestor just grabbed me, preventing me from making like a banana and splitting. I tried to hide behind Erestor desperately.

Erestor said good afternoon to them and they greeted him. Then we all got quiet, no one said anything. I felt uncomfortable, awkward, and completely ignored. Erestor dragged me out; I smiled dryly to the twins, not knowing what to say.

"Uh... hi. I suppose. Umm er..." I bit me nail hardly, bad habit. "Must go… to do… err… something." But before I could make my escape, ITM#1 (Idiot Twin Monkey Number 1) grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk." He said, dragging me away from the archery field. I knew that he was the one I punched; there was a huge black and blue circle covering his left cheek. It was starting to swell. **That certainly hurt!** They looked serious, and it scared me, because they were never serious. **Are they gonna punch me back in revenge?**

We stopped under the big tree. I stepped back, not actually afraid but still nervous. They stared at me and I felt like a jerk. So I opened my mouth. Thinking about apologizing... "I'm sorry..."

"We're sorry."

My eyes widened in shock. **That was unexpected.** "You're what?" I shook my head. "No… no… I'm the one who is sorry" I said to them. "Sorry for punching you. El..." **Whatever who you are.**

"-ladan" he finished. **So ITM#1 is Elladan… well… now, at least, I can tell them apart.**

"We think that you were right." The other one, Elrohir, said. "We shouldn't judge Fëanáro by his… you know…"

"Heritage?" They nodded. "It's alright. But promise me WE'LL visit him sometimes. Deal?" I asked, smiling happily.

"We promise." **Cool! So they weren't angry with me.

* * *

**

(Later: At the Dining Hall)

"Whoops!" I mumbled after put my tired butt on the chair next to Erestor. Elrond eyed me.

"I see you have a good day with my son." He muttered.

"Yes, sir." I answered. "And I have already made sure I'll be able to tell them apart." The twins snorted at this. Glorfindel choked. They started to talk to each other in Elvish. I stayed out of the conversation, but I still listened warily.

"_My lord, the search group is back." _Glorfindel reported to Elrond. **Yuck! Some kind of royal business is it?**

"_Do you find the maiden Thranduil speak of?" _asked Elrond.

"_No, they do not find anything." _Glorfindel answered dryly.

"_When do you expect the prince and the party to arrive?" _The elf-lord asked, not to Glorfindel, I think he asked the table, which included me. I was clever enough to pretend to be ignorant, and not drag myself deeper into trouble.** They don't know I understand Elvish.** **Cool…**

"_Who knows? Tomorrow or may be the day after, no later than that." _ITM#1 put in. So that surely meant there would be someone important arriving. Of course I'm curious, but I am comfortable enough with my food and being ignorant. So I didn't say anything.

Elrond looked at me and I felt strained under his gaze. The lord smiled kindly at me "How are you today?" He eyed me. "I noticed that a change to my son's face has been made." Elladan choked and Erestor smirked, somehow I think he is the one who said something to Elrond. I gulped.

"I see that, but why would you want to talk to me about what Elladan did in bed last night?" I asked, an innocent look on my face. Glorfindel choked on the venison he was eating, Erestor spewed his wine across the table, ITM#1&2 turned their heads sharply, and Elrond arched his eyebrow. And then the whole table _stared_ at me. "What?" I asked.

At this point, Gandalf started laughing. Soon the rest of the table joined in. "The boy has wit, I'll give him that." Gandalf commented. **If they ever find out I'm a girl, they'll think back to this and wonder what DID happen in Elladan's bed…**

Everyone resumed eating, clearly thinking that I was such a joker… or that I was sick. Except for Elladan, he stared at me, and then whispered so that only I, Elrohir, and Gandalf (Though we didn't know at the time) heard, "The war has begun."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enya: FU! I'm done! Whoa. (Dancing around) hey, ya know what? Gandalf's cookies are always the best! And his hat! (Grabs Gandalf's hat)

Elrond: Oh, can I have cookies too?

Enya: Yes, but do me a favor. Please wear this. (Gives Elrond sunglasses just like the one Smith wore in Matrix.)

Elrond: (Wear sunglasses, takes the cookies, and walks away)

Enya: Hey! I only give you one piece of cookie! Comeback you stupid elf-lord! SHIT, you stole all of my Gandalf's cookies!

Misao: (Pouts) I wanna wear Gandalf's hat! It's my turn!

Enya: NO! Mine … my own … my _precious_!

Misao: Damn elf lords… always stealing Gandalf's cookies …

Enya: (Stroking Gandalf's hat) Ha ha! You don't get ANYTHING! Na na nuh boo boo!

Misao: (Twitch) Yes I do. I got this travel sized strip monopoly and (Rummages in almighty chest … OF DOOM!) And I got Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn to play strip monopoly with!

Enya: (Twitches insanely) My hat! (Runs after Elrond, presumably to get the cookies back)

(Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn get up)

Haldir: Where are our cookies?

Aragorn: Yeah, you promised us Gandalf's cookies.

Misao: Not until we play strip monopoly …

Enya: Hey guys! Can I play? I have something! (Pulls hand out from behind back) It is Gandalf's easy bake oven and easy bake oven cookbook! Now we can make cookies like Gandalf does!

Misao: Sure!

(Enya, Aragorn, Legolas, Misao, Haldir, and Legolas cackle insanely)

B/n: It's a friendly war and they don't know Gandalf heard. Review!

Enya: And.. I should be the one who told them? Didn't I? Why you always stole the lines!


	7. Chapter 6 Together Again

**SORRY, for not updating so long TT sorry**

Enya: I do not own anything!

Jack sparrow: But why is the rum gone!

Enya: (pouts) what?

Misao: Um…I didn't drink all of Jack's wine … no I did not…

JS: I want my rum back! (Strangles Misao) And you! (Looks at Enya) You don't own a bloody thing! (Drops Misao and starts to strangle Enya)

Enya: Oc…oc… (Tries to get away from JS) I..sa..er..u..ot..on..e.ing(I said I do not own anything) ..elp i-a-o (help Misao)

Misao: Misao, to the rescue! (Jumps onto JS, yes, in that way)

JS: She doesn't own ANYTHING!

Yul: … I feel so disowned…

A/n: I'd rather DIE than have my story become a Mary-Sue. I didn't hate MS or anything, but I can't bear to see Yul become some kind of MS. But anyway I must admit that he will sing in this chapter and I imagine his voice to be nice, not like a 'holy voice that encourages people and catches your attention' but he will have nice voice. But I swear it's not a song from Evanescence! I swear! **And PEOPLE! REVIEW**!

* * *

Beta: The Fabulous Misao, Demon Master

Author: The Magnificent, Wonderful Enya

Note: _Elvish _& **Thoughts

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Together again **

Brought to you by Misao and Enya

A wonderful way to wake up, for most people, is to hear the birds singing sweetly and the warmth of the sun on your face. My sister is especially fond of this method, but that is certainly not my favorite way to wake up. I want to wake up and find a peep bunny marshmallow beside my bed, along with a Hershey's chocolate bar. Today, I woke up to find a twittering bird and the hot sun blinding me, and making my sweat. Damn birds, I should go on a 'strangle the birds campaign' soon.

I didn't have breakfast with the others in the hall today, because it was late, and no one had the stupidity to wake me up. I went to library, Erestor was very busy and he encouraged me to read a book. Unfortunately for me, Elves are very touchy about that damn love thing, and have a lot of 'guy falls in love with girl and they die a tragic death. It makes me sick.

Anyways, Erestor gave me a book about a guy called Luthien and a maiden called Beren. Beren is some kind of daughter of god and Luthien is a horse. Sound interesting! Not. So I borrowed the book. He offered to sing the song for me, but I 'politely' declined. **Praise the Lord, for I do not have to listen to his voice chanting the poetry from the book I hold now in my hand. Hey, that was sort of poetic! Damn poetry.**

I started reading the book in my room; expecting someone to come in any time and give me a cookie. Guess not. I wish I had one though, a fresh one. With it's warm baked goodness, oh so steamy hotness. And mm, that melted chocolate oozing with flavor.

The next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep. And once I had I awoken, I am ashamed to report that my pillow was wet. Dumbass mouth; opening on me and drooling on my pillow. (B/n: It's better than the sheets being wet…) (A/n: ……. WHAT?)

I felt so bored, so I picked up the book and walked to the garden, thinking about going to the archery field. And holy shit! I'm lost again. (That was sarcasm, nature's perfect comeback) **TWICE! This is the damn second time! HOLY SHIT! Erestor led me there yesterday! And now I can't remember? FUCK.**

I'm tired of getting lost by now, and I don't think anyone will come anywhere near me. Judging by the forest, I was a good ways away from Rivendell. How did this happen? Only the evil tree porcupines know…

When you get lost, there is some point in time where you begin not to care. I don't know when or why it happened, but I was already way past that point, and off in Schmuckers land (B/n: COPYRIGHT of Misao, Demon Master, I even have an illegal-I mean, authentic, certificate in my room!) So, I plopped down, back against a solid pine tree, and began to read.

The cool shade of the forest helped calm my nerves, and the soft breeze blowing over me rustled the leaves, making a soft rushing noise. The sturdiness of the pine against my back was comforting, as well as the dirt beneath my hands and butt. The smell of pine, and oak, and maple, but mostly pine, filled my nose, accompanied by the freshness of a new day.

It appears that Luthien isn't a horse and Beren is not a maiden. Actually, Luthien is an elf maiden who is the most beautiful of all Elf maidens, and Beren is a human being. They fall in love with each other. **But hey! The book said elves are immortal. What is that supposed to mean? **

_Flashback_

"_And how many years is that, exactly?" **Good! Change of subject.**_

"_One thousand three hundreds and seven years old, not less or more than that." They replied nonchalantly._

"_Yeah... sure... And I'm now exactly many thousands years old more or less than that." I mimicked as they chuckled. "Stop this dumb ass joke you freak, how old are you?" I asked, giving them my best death glare. _

_They looked puzzled. One of them narrowed his eyes. " We told you the truth."_

_I snorted, but decided to let the subject go. **Why am I talking to these two stupid little monkeys? Poor Elrond, he must be very depressed to have such morons for sons.** _

_End of flashback_

**Breathe Yul. BREATHE**

I told myself, **this is the oh-my-god of the day. Hey! Who would think the ITM will be THAT old, they are walking mummies! Ancient!**

No, actually not because I didn't expected them to be old, in fact, I didn't expected them to be immortal. IMMORTAL! **Oi... **But that is reasonable, so my parents are Elves. And they are not old. The knowledge doesn't startle me or anything, I just feel so left out. Yes, I miss them. I sighed grimly.

The book come up with the tragedy ending, I sighed, today is a bad day. The last page has some song written down, and that surprised me, very long ago that I have heard my mom sing the song to me. Then I remember; my mom used to sing this to me, or maybe one of my sisters. Oh I don't care... I miss them so much. **Too much…**

All my life, I have never been this far from home, from my family, I face problem and now I feel too young to face the world alone. I'm so homesick. **Mommy.** (Enya: Eww.. Yul. You are 16!)

My vision blurred as I remembered her soft hands caress me as I cried, and her arms hold me close to comfort me when I was down. I looked down on the page and start to sing, faking to myself that my mother and my family is here, singing the song for me and soothing me, telling me they will never ever leave me alone again.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green, _

The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,

And in the glade a light was seen

Of stars in shadow shimmering.

Tinúviel was dancing there

To music of a pipe unseen,

And light of stars was in her hair,

And in her raiment glimmering.

**Arwen would do such a perfect job being Luthien; if this world had movies.**

_There Beren came from mountains cold, _

And lost he wandered under leaves,

And where the Elven-river rolled

He walked alone and sorrowing.

He peered between the hemlock-leaves

And saw in wonder flowers of gold

Upon her mantle and her sleeves,

And her hair like shadow following.

My mother always sang me this, I close my eyes, imagine that I was in my bed and my mother was there, singing this to me.

_  
Enchantment healed his weary feet _

That over hills were doomed to roam;

And forth he hastened,

My voice faded. I felt so vulnerable.

_...Strong and_...

I sobbed, placing my head on my knees. **This is going to be ugly. I.MISS.THEM.**

"Mommy..." I whispered grimly.

"Yes dear?" I paused. **Didn't I just hear the 'yes dear?'** "Er... I'm here honey" mom's sweet voice said. I felt her hand on my hair. **YES DEAR! Thank the 'yes dear' forever!**

I turned my head upwards, begging the lord that this wasn't just a dream, or a fantasy. As my head slowly lifted, I saw my family there, my brothers, sisters, mom, and dad! My sisters and my mother come around me and hug me tightly, I used to hate when they did that but now I love it! I will let them hug me for eternity! Daddy squeezed my shoulder and I hugged him, I hug everybody not even to waste my time looking who I was hugging. And that's brought me to…

I hugged Carna and Marviel; actually, I lifted them up and whirled around as they laughed merrily. I hugged the twins. Then I hug a female, whoever she is and then another female. And another... **wait! It's a guy!**

So I am now hugging my dad. Oh how I missed him, and the moment he started to talk like a radio, too. I snuggled myself on his firm chest. "Oh dad! I missed you. I missed you!" I murmured. Then I turned around to face the twins. Rachel had turned green and Kanach purple.

"What..." I paused as I saw my dear daddy approaching behind the twin.** Hell...** Slowly I turned around, just to meet a pair of deep ocean blue eyes. I drew back; I stood stunned, staring at him dully while he looked at me with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

**Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.**

He's an elf, with keen blue charming eyes and long blonde hair. **Is that strawberry herbal essence shampoo I smell? **He looked down at me with amusement in his eyes, which somehow made me frustrated. I secretly kicked him and trampled on his foot strongly, he groaned out little 'ouch' and gave me a withering glare. I stick out my tongue and give him a smug look.

Rachel then poked me. **Oh yeah! We've only seen each other for 3 minutes and already with the poking. Go to hell.**

The blondie elf dude give me a satisfied smirk, I humph. Then walked over to Kanach and realized my face was bright red. How stupid I was, hugging a guy, thinking he was a girl, and then thinking he was my dad.

"I ahem am incredibly ahem happy to be gulp with you guys again ahem." I told them with broad smile which never left my face, then I started my ahem-ahem again, trying to avoid that blondie jerk's eyes.

"Why are you here?" Kanach asked "You didn't just happen to walk into the forest because you wanted to read? Did you?"

"Don't say anything. Don't do anything, don't say anything, and don't do any shit. And don't guess." I sent Rachel a death glare, the guy paused for a while then he smirked. **Boy, you know me too well.**

"Aha! I get it. Boy, you got lost AGAIN didn't you?" **God... Should I answer that?**

"Just back off!" I hissed before noticing the twin's arms wrapped around me tightly.

"We have missed you, little brother." Kanach murmured. "Don't you ever do this to me again."

"Yeah" said Rachel. "And just for your sake, if you want to know, you are wandering in the middle of the forest near Rivendell, though I know not how you managed to get from there to here." I grinned. "I see you haven't changed a bit." My father beckoned me with his finger, and I walked stupidly over to him. **Damn him, and damn the blondie he stood with. **

"My son," he said. "This is -"

"This is Legolas, the mere elf from Greenwood" Mr. Blondie dude cut him off; father gave him curious look then said no more. Legolas bowed. I arched my brow sarcastically.

"Yeah, who asked?" I said to him, just to receive mom's hard smack. I give her 'ouch'. Legolas look frustrated and ashamed. "Really, who asked?" (Smack) "Okay, sorry mom." Mom gave me a look that could kill. (Smack) (B/n: It's not a hard smack, it's not quite a slap…but not quite as small as a whack) "Sorry Legolas." I shrugged. Dad looked embarrassed, I immediately felt sorrier, my dad was _so_ embarrassed about my behavior.

"Are we going to stay here all night or are we going to get into the city." I asked them Rachel giggled.

"WE are guests, YOU should lead us there."

I paled and the others smirked, "Well," I utter "I think you should go first, because you are the honored guests." I said, hoping that they'll let me off. Rachel nodded solemnly, getting my hint.

They all seem surprised when I told them I just walked from the corridor and got lost, why? Maybe it's because I was half a mile out from Rivendell… Legolas nearly fell off his horse when he heard that.

By my incredibly unfortunate luck, everyone was already paired up on horse and Altriala 'kindly' offered to ride with Carna and Marviel, so that I could ride with that damn blondie instead.

Fearing that Carna and Marviel's horse would die before we reached Rivendell, and because of my stubborn pride, I rejected riding on any horse at all. I soon regretted my decision, for my feet were in pain. Then, I started swearing at anything I saw, which annoyed even me.

"Please… would you stop that?" Carna murmured, I regarded her with calculating eyes. I paused and started swearing to myself again.

"Listen to your older sis," ordered Dad, coldly.

"She is not my OLDER sis, never will be and never will act like one." I replied roughly. Carna looked hurt, and suddenly all of them stopped and looked at me with confusion on their faces.

"What?" I hissed. "Listen! I speak what I KNOW." I emphasized the word. With my arms folding on my chest, I looked away, half guilty, half angry.

"You need not be sarcastic." Kanach said firmly. "Nor rude."

"…" **Fuck you brother. You USED to be my favorite sibling.**

We started walking as I started swearing again. Later, I noticed that what I was doing annoyed everyone to the point of insanity. Fortunately, Legolas was polite enough to say nothing.

At the time, I was extremely exhausted that I can't swear anymore. Everyone seemed to be pleased, save Altriala, who noticed my tiredness. "Isil? Are you okay? You can ride for a while." She said, looking at me with kindness. But I refrained from speaking. _"Isil_, you ARE tired. Don't be stubborn, get on the horse." She commanded with her queenly voice. I quickly obliged.

"_Isil?_" Legolas repeated. I eyed him dangerously. (Isil moon. Yul Something far from moon.)

"Don't even think about it!" The Elf gave me a silent glare. Clumsily, I pulled myself onto his horse, HIS horse. **DAMN! DAMN!** I was like a… baby? Yes, like a baby, like a child. I looked so upset and now my parents are going to treat me like I AM one!

"What Yul?" I breathed in loudly, looked like I was gonna get mad in a minute.

"Thank you" I forced out. Mr. Blonde gave me a smug look. **GRRRRRRRRRRR.**

"Milord Celondir, I thought you told my father that your other child is a female." He said. I look at my father, sensing something unusual.

"Well, either your ears are out of whack or my dad was lying to your dad." I mumbled furiously, Legolas gave me a puzzle look. "Pig-head, I mean my _atar_ was lying to your _atar. _Do you know what _atar_means? It means FATHER! What kind of elf you are? You don't even know..."

"I DO know what is atar, child."

"And I am not a liar, I would never lie to Thranduil, nor to his son." Father protested. I shrugged. Then I uttered softly to myself.

"Child? He called me child? How dare!" I heard the elf snort, yes, the one and only Legolas. **Who does he think he is? I'm so close to killing him right now… **And father told Legolas' dad that I am a girl? Could he know my situation? Of course he could, he could know everything.

"Guys, you know… we have to TALK." I said, eyed Legolas warily. "We MUST,"

"I agree." Rachel complied. "First of all, 'How did you end up in the last homely house?"

"Well when we came here, to Middle Earth, I landed down in pretty much the same way you did I'd wager, and I found a group of the most ugly and disgusting creatures you guys call Orcs." Altriala eyes widen when I said the word orc. I can see that even Legolas are listening. "Lucky as I am, I survived. Lazy as I am, I'll only tell you that I survived because I met some elves. " I paused. "I'm done." I paused again. "We will talk more, when no one else is around." I hissed, shooting a pointed look at Legolas, who had the decency to blush.

"Lord Celondir. I think we nearly reach Rivendell." **Legolas, man, you SUCK at changing the subject.**

I looked up and my eyes were delighted with the sight of a sparkling Rivendell.

* * *

(Erestor's POV)

As I finished my work for the day, I felt my anger bubble up inside of me. I spared a glance at the bookshelf, shuddered, and looked away. I was so mad at the craftsman. What right has he, to carve flowers on my wooden bookshelf? My poor bookshelf! And flowers! The nerve of him, and Elrond still said nothing!

This morning the boy, Yul, came to me. I gave him a book about Beren and Luthien. I can't believe he looked like he'd throw up after I told him the idea of the story. How can people get bored about love? And after all this is a true story!

I was walking across the north garden, near the library, when I saw Elladan and Elrohir. They whispered to each other and grinning evil grins. I can easily see something in their hands, one of them is holding scissors and another one is now holding a dress; tunic and leggings. I frowned. What have they done this time? And thank the Valar; they didn't head to my room.

I stalked after them, not surprised to see them walk into Yul's empty room. They Whisper excitedly. **What are they doing…?**

"_Will this work? You sure he'll pick this dress up?" _

"_Of course he'll chose this dress, it's perfect!"_

"_And you sure the dress will … until THE TIME?"_

"_Oh… we have to look forward then!"_

I stepped into the room and gave them a stern glare. Everything became still and silent, for a moment at least.

"_What are you doing here, in our guest's room?" _I saw that one of them was starting to sweat. And to my ultimate surprise, they dropped all charades and started to beg me.

"_Just don't tell father, please."_

"_Grow up! Child, don't you realized that he is Lord Celondir's son?"_ When I looked up, I met two blank stares.

"_Didn't you do any research? After all, your father was acting as if he was some kind of… Maia."_ I frowned. Everyone else had seen how Elrond had treated Yul after he found out who his father was, why couldn't these two? Still, these two blockheads are too thick to meet with anything but a blank stare. I sighed heavily. **Figures…**

"_And where is Yul? I though he was with you two." _They looked at me and shrugged simultaneously. _"Maybe, he's with his atar."_

"_Nay, he shouldn't be with father, but who else he know? Glorfindel? No definitely not with Glorfindel… could it be Gandalf?"_

"_Are you serious? Didn't you see him with the Mithrandir? He looks like he's having diarrhea."_

"_But... wait! How about Fëanáro?"_

"_Fëanáro?" _I repeated._ "Ahh..." _I put the puzzle pieces together._ "He has something to do with the mark on your face doesn't he?" _I asked Elladan, smirking.

"_We just had an argument." _Elladan said_. "It has nothing to do with Fëanáro."_

"_What has something to do with me?" _A curious voice asked. We spun around immediately, and Sweet Eru! Fëanáro, who was actually onto our topic, now shows up, with a bunch of flowers in his embrace. We stare at him with odd feelings. What is he doing here in front of Yul's room with flowers? FLOWERS? My, oh my, hello! **It's Fëanáro, the saddest elf ever in Rivendell, who is now hugging some stupid flowers and looking so happy**.

He looked rather afraid when his eyes caught the twins, since they refused to say something and he would never listen to them, I started first.

"_We were wondering if Yul was with you."_

Fëanáro shook his head. _"Nay, I though she was in her room. Why, what makes you think she is with me?_" I arched up my eyebrows. **Did he say SHE?**

"_She?" _I repeated myself, the poor elf nodded while the twins started laughing. I, for once, couldn't hold my laughter for long.

"_Valar, Fëanáro. Yul's a HE." _I said.

"_But..." _He said. _"Her voice... and the look of her body?"_

"_He's just an Elfing. He isn't mature yet."_ Elrohir said, rather irritated. "_And it's HE, not she."_

Fëanáro's face was a dark shade of red. Poor Fëanáro. How could someone as smart and clever, in my opinion, think that Yul was female?

I glared at the twins, silently willing them to stop laughing, but they couldn't contain it. Their faces were pink with glee, and poor Fëanáro looked so up set and embarrassed. He stalked away with out saying a word, for a moment, we said nothing. Then Elladan spoke up. _"So. Where is he?"_

So then we figured it out. After searching everywhere in Imladris, we discovered our guest was missing.

Just where is he?

* * *

Yul's POV

"Yee hah!" I yelled like a cowboy. "Finally!" I jumped down from the horse, and my head immediately swiveled in a different direction.

"Isil… should you say something?" Altriala asked me. I nodded happily and then walked toward Legolas, who stood firmly like he was waiting for something. **You Blondie! I will never thank you. NEVER!**

I walked past him and stroked the horse's neck. "Thank you, horsie." I said. The horse snorted to show his understanding; Legolas huffed to show his understanding.

"URUVON!" Altriala screamed and Kanach's glare said "I so want to kill you right now."

"Oh yeah!" I pretended as though the thought only struck me. I waltzed right up to Legolas, and stared in him in the eye. "Thanks for the ride, Ronald McDonald. Bye Ronald McDonald!" A mental image of Legolas in a clown suit came to my mind, and even dad giggled. Before Legolas could even begin to think about what I called him, let alone that I thanked him, I was off, wind flying through my hair, laughing wildly at his confusion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enya: Pheww. So far, this is the longest chapter. And hey!

**Hathors-Favorite**Elrond is not that stupid, I just plot him to not notice it yet. And did Yul act like a girl? NO. He even tried to seduce Arwen, which, after all is Elrond's daughter! And for the poster, can I have two? Please?

**A cat in a big hat**: You know, your name is cool! And it reminds me one of my favorite movie: 'Shrek 2'. Have you ever watched it?

**confused-Luna** I would be really grateful if you will tell me where exactly in the story confused you

**miraclewish**yeah! Thank you for saying you like my story (Hula dance) and thanx for the review!

**Arami, **(crying) I must ADMIT that the Elladan and his bed thing belongs to Misao, my beta (Sob) and she is good at making people laugh, you should check out her story! (I'm an allurer! YAY!) But thank you anyway, and I agree, I hate racist attitude! (blows nose)

Enya: You know, besides Leggy, Vin Diesel isn't bad. I found out he's cute in XXX, and now he's... amazing. The Pacifier is great!

Legolas: How can he do that? Said 'thank you' to the horse? What have you done? You are a writer! Change it!

Enya: I can't Leggy, even if you are so darn hot and I would rather die to please you.

Misao: Besides, where's the fun in that. And why wouldn't he thank the horse? It did all the work!

B/n: Most of this is left in its original context for your viewing pleasure. However, some things had to have been changed, because the Elvish customs have been brought into a new light. Having sex is like marrying, so a lot of the stuff that Yul says to Legolas had to be reformatted to fit your monitor screen.


	8. Chapter 7 Misunderstanding

Enya: I do not own LOTR and actually I'll never want to. It's been about more than 3 years since I have bought the LOTR trilogy and I haven't finished it yet! Yesterday I bought the Sillmarillion! Buddha! Will I survive?

Riddick: You will suffer me!

Aragorn: Hey! It's my line!

Enya: And it must be the line that Aragorn said to the ghost!

Misao: Boo.

Enya: AHHHH! runs into glass door

Beta reader: Misao, Queen of Iceland

Note: _Elvish _& **Thoughts

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - Misunderstanding

While we walked towards the sparkling Imladris, my hand never let go of Altriala and Kanach's hands. My mom knew I had missed her, but I missed them more. Besides, Kanach is my likely dad and Altriala has always been my protective mom.

"You know, I hardly like Gandalf because he's a know it all. Elrond seems to be a very kind man, I mean elf." I told them. They nodded. "But surely you know them all, because you had lived here before, I mean lived in Middle earth." Altriala smiled at me.

"But I still want you to tell us what you feel about them." Kanach nodded in agreement. I grinned. "Well then you MUST listen to this." Then I started singing my spider man song to them, and from spider man to Cockroach man, they frowned, both amused and curious who I sang about.

"Who's Cockroach man?" Altriala questioned.

"It's Glo..."

"It's me." A firm and cold voice said smoothly, I whirled and found my self face to face with an expressionless Glorfindel. I simply hid behind my siblings.

"Since the day I woke him up, he start called me THAT." Glorfindel continued, irritated. Altriala then started laughing like a moron.

"You WOKE him up?" She asked.

"You woke HIM up?" Kanach repeated.

Glorfindel nodded, and gestured for me to look back. I saw Elrond, Erestor, Elrohir and Elladan running towards us.

"We just noticed you were not in your room. Are you lost?" Erestor asked. I nodded in return. "AGAIN?" he asked and I send him a glare.

"I see that someone found you, and it's good to see you fine" said Elrond. He patted Erestor's shoulder and then turn to my father. With in a minute, they, beyond my imagination, give each other a big hug. Dad look completely grateful, after he hug Elrond, he hugged Glorfindel and then hugged Gandalf, don't ask me how he appeared here, I just saw him too.

(B/n: Elrond … hugging … XP)

"_So long, my friend. Too long"_ Elrond, again, hugging my dad. My mother looked so happy she would cry.

"_Yes, My dear friend. So long I have missed you." _Then they laugh, we walked together while my father started telling Elrond about when they first landed on Middle Earth.

"_Thranduil is very surprised, yet he greeted us warmly." _Dad said.

Because no one was talking to me, I took this opportunity to reflect upon things. And I realized that I'm sure right now is MY problem isn't gone yet. And I need to talk. I gently nudged Kanach, drawing attention from him and mouth a 'WE NEED TO TALK' to him. He gently nudged Altriala, who nudged Rachel, who nudged Carna, who nudged Marviel. They all followed me, heading to my room. Rachel muffled something get lost and I swear to him I can remember the way this time.

The girls lay down on MY bed, Carna took so long saying about how her miss a bed like mine. I agreed with her, I would miss a bed like this if I have a CHANCE to get back in MY world.

"Well, I have something to say and it's really serious." I said. "I'm glad you guys are with me and happy all of you are not eaten by some orcs. And I really want to know and understand all of the stories but first," I paused, stopping to breath.

"I am a woman." I hesitated.

"I don't know how the hell it happed and don't know what the heck is going on with me, but," I cup my breast. "Look" I started to unbutton my dress. Kanach grabbed my wrist.

"You know... I don't think you should SHOW it" Rachel uttered. "We already know."

My eyes widen. "You know? But... how?" Then my face reddened. **GOD. I want to die. **"Yes, yes. I should have known this. While I was so worried about you and my situation here, you all are wondering in that fucking 'Greenwood Realm' feeling happily because it's like you were at home!"

I turned away from them, then, I hesitated. I whirled back. "Wait!"

"You mean... how do you know that I am … ?"

* * *

A/N: I must admit that I am as lazy as pig now, PIG, and this part make me worry 'cause I think it hard to describe or explain the situation like this, so I'll tell you all their story... in short...

Enya: (I am the narrator! YAY!) The lord Celondir is known as Elrond and Gil-Galad's most trusted friend. No one knows who he is before he came to Lindon (The land Gil-Galad remained as high king, before he left to join the last alliance.) People believe that he is younger than Gil-Galad but older than Elrond. He first came to Lindon two days after Elrond had chosen to be counted in Elven kind and came to live with Gil-Galad.

Because first he visited Lindon, he never left the place, he married Fealena and she gave him two sons. When their sons were about hundreds years, he joined the last alliance with Gil-Galad and Elrond. Gil-Galad died in Battle and Elrond become the Lord of Imladris. With Vilya, the ring of air, he leads the refuge of Imladris till the last day before he departed to the white shore.

Celondir himself visit Cirdan, the high king in Lindon after Gil-Galad, many times but he never lived there again. During that time, Fealena bore him Altriala at Rivendell, the night after Elrond and Celebrían daughter of Celeborn's wed. They stayed in Rivendell until the year 240 of the third age, only one year before Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Elrond and Celebrían was born. Out of everyone's knowledge, Carna was born in the Fangorn, and she is known as the favorite among the Ents. Not many years after Carna, Marviel was born, and Galadriel gave her name to her.

Last place the family visited was Lothlórien, the Golden Wood. After that… no one ever heard of them. No one.

Enya: This is, indeed, what the children of Celondir know, what they missed... is something that are greatly important, and their father never said. Not even to his wife. No one know this secret, except Gil-Galad and Elrond, the only one remain in Middle Earth.

What if...?

What if their father is the only son of Celebrimbor, the Lord of Eregion, Celebrimbor, the only son of Curufin, and the only grandson of Fëanor? The line that is cursed? They made the dreadful Oath, swearing that neither they would rest until the Silmarils were back in their hands.

The son of the one and only Celebrimbor, who is the best craftsman ever, who made the ring of power? The three Elven rings? The nine rings of men? The seven rings of dwarf? And maybe played a part in making the one ring.

The son of Celebrimbor…

A/n: while you are reading this, Kanach were explaining everything to Yul, EVERYTHING HE KNOWS, not everything you know. Now you know more than them? Happy? Heh heh.

* * *

"You mean our dad? WOW, it's like am listening to some history guy that fought for his pride and nation!" I said. **What kind of son will expect his dad to join some very cool war called the last alliance or something!**

"But the part that all of you woke up in that world was unbelievable! So cool!" I clapped my hands and they all gave me an annoyed looks. "And I must visit this 'Galadriel' sometime, she seems beautiful!"

"Beautiful she is. I wonder if the Lady and Lady Celebrían will be fine. They all are beautiful, Arwen too." Said Kanach. "Which is not a new knowledge, since she IS their descendant."

"You know... this Mordor and Sauron sounds like one of the Fantasy Movies I've heard of." I uttered, and met some shocked gazes.

"You don't know?" Carna asked.

"You REALLY don't know?" Marviel broke up.

"Isil...Isil..." Alta just shook her head.

Carna and Marviel stared at me like I've just grown another head. "What!" I exclaimed.

"You sure you don't remember..." Carna muffled "The lord of the rings? Tolkien? Movie? Arwen? Your Darling?"

"Didn't I miss something? Arwen my darling … I forget…" I asked back like a fool.

"Liv Tyler? The one that you loved so much you printed out her picture and kissed her every day?" I started. **Ah! That one! Isn't she's from the Harry Potter movie? Like, Hermione or something …**

"Can you remember the lord of the rings movie Isil?" Alta asked worriedly.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm not a goldfish! I CAN remember it now!" I paused to think. **What the hell? Lord of the WHAT? Yeah, the lord of the fuck, who the hell remembers that?** They look so relieved that I remembered, so I spoke up.

"Is that the one with the big, red eyes?" I asked. "The one that was going to destroy the world or something?" All of them nod like morons. That's a yes. "Aha!" I jumped up "I know!"

"The story is about a the boy name Harvey or Harpy... no it's Harry, who marched to the dark land and destroy the dark lord Sauron using his own ring."

"WHAT?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Don't cut me off brother!" I shouted back. "And the boy destroys Sauron by using his ring and knocks him off to the place called Azkaban, and then he becomes king… king of whatever. He married and his queen was gay. Gay with his Elven friend called Lego..." I babbled. "LEGOLAS!" I scream. "So he's gay! HAHA is he? Lego-lass loser a gay! And that poor queen...Ar...Arwen?" **GOD! So she'll not marry me? Hey! What does that gay boy better than me?**

"Will you stop now?" Three sisters said simultaneously. I looked up at them, and immediately shut my mouth.

"Okay... out of the gay thing... I didn't expect your world to be so... hilarious..." I said, half laughing.

"It's not funny at all, you just messed it up." Marviel mumbled.

I shrugged. "What? I thought..."

"Nay, young one... what you say is..." Kanach hesitated to said.

Rachel finished, "Nay, mad one... what you say is ... mad, you know?" He mimicked.

"Ditto" Carna uttered firmly.

"Mad one? What I said is wrong? Is that it?" They all nod again, I humph. "Well, what is wrong with it?"

"Actually it's not that bad... At least the Sauron part is right" Altriala said tiredly, massaging her temple.

"Well, 'mad one' from what you said... it should be Frodo and his hobbit friends, plus one elf and dwarf and two men travel with the one ring...and … Frodo destroys the ring and this land is full of peace and happiness. And there is no boy name Harry in the story line, you must have mixed it up with the Harry Potter movies, and one man in the Fellowship marries lady Arwen, but he will not be gay, nor will he be ... Legolas."

"…" Oh... "Sorry" I whispered.

"So, we are in the story? This land is fiction?" I asked curiously.

"This land exists and is not fictional, but somehow a man from that world wrote about us, about the great calamity that will happen in the future." Rachel explained to me.

"So..." I whirled my head, waiting for them to reply. But no one said anything.

"Hey!" I exclaimed with sudden vigor. "Does that explain why the hell I'm a woman? NO!"

"Well truthfully, you were born as a woman. But-"

"Raised as- "

"A man."

"How the hell do I have breasts?" I protest. "I've never had THEM before!"

"Well, you were only a little baby when we departed from middle earth to that world. When we woke up we found you as a baby boy... not even an Elf." Altriala declared quietly. Then she added. "We, too, weren't Elven anymore, but no one else has changed to another... gender."

"Do I have to stay like this?" I ask them, hesitantly. "Being someone I never can be... Get heart broken every time I meets someone I think she can be the one? Living alone on my self... for... for thousands of years?" I stopped, frog in my throat, tears were starting to form around my eyes. "Never to find real love and never die... being immortal, like a doll... that has nothing inside?"

I felt… unimaginable... unexplainable... the only way I can describe myself now, was that I was feeling like I was in the middle of a huge empty ocean. No one else was there, and I kept falling down, down, down, nothing to hold on to …I felt so …

lost

"Accept it." Kanach said. **WHAT? Does he really think like that? Is he really that heartless?**

"You are so young, yet a child. Believe me, you'll adapt." Altriala tried to soothe me. **Adapt? ADAPT!**

"Just forget that you are a boy. Let it go girl! There must be a good ellon for you!" said Carna. I stared at her in shock. Unfortunately, Rachel though I meant it the other way.

"Do not worry. Look! There are plenty of charming ellons in Rivendell. Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir... and many others!" I couldn't help, it, I gagged, loud and obnoxiously, I gagged. **GOD! They are mad!**

"Hey! You know what? Maybe WE can make you look like a lady..."

Okay... that's it! Before they could say more… I left. I ran like a rabid wildebeest, trying to escape.

* * *

I wandered around the garden, hoping I'll find someone I knew. Unfortunately, the twins seemed to be avoiding me. I met them once and they walked away from me, wearing stupid grins on their faces.

Fëanáro, too, looked like he saw a ghost when he first saw me. And he didn't even waste time to say hi, he just looked so betrayed and I don't know why.

I received a message from my dad. You know... he acts like a lord, using everyone to do everything.

He ORDERED me to come to dinner early, he wrote down that I must dress and act properly, he also emphasized that this is not and will not be a party. Just formal meal. **OW... I just want him to know how much I want to kick him now.**

**What does he think I am, a monkey?** I tried to calm down the bubbling rage inside of me. Holding the Beren and Luthien book, I go back to my room to find some "proper" clothes.

And there I find...o I wonder which one of the maids put this on my bed. A fabulous dark gray and gleaming black long tunic plus white shirt and leggings.

It didn't take long to change into my clothes, I put them on fairly quickly. No, it was on my way out when I glanced in the elaborately carved mirror, that Elves _braided _their hair. What, did someone expect _me_ to do it by myself?

Idiots.

I poked my head out of my room, looking for someone to braid my hair. "Excuse me." A melodious voice floated from off to my right. I turned my head and found myself face to face with Legolas. Oh joy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him bluntly. The elf narrowed his eyes.

"I think its Elrond who is the owner of Imladris..." he mumbled softly. I eyed him dangerously.

"My good Legolas, could you give me a hand?" I asked him politely, feigning friendship. He arched his brow in suspicion.

"What business do you need a hand in? I wish to know what precisely you want before I agree to it." Responded Legolas, distrust glittering in his ocean blue eyes.

"You see.. I cannot do my hair..." I used some hand motions to emphasize my point. The elf nodded in understanding. "If you could ..." seeing the satisfied expression in his eyes, I hesitated. "Umm it's nothing…er…I…um…bye!"

Legolas grabbed my wrist and dragged me into my room. **What da... What right does he have!**

"I can't stand seeing a vacant little Elfling like you embarrassing you adar like that." He mocked. "So this time I will help you.

"You are no place to use the phrase 'this time.'" I grumbled. "For never again will it happen."

"Really?" he asked. "Neither your language or tradition is similar to ours," he practically sneered. "You speak so differently and act so vulgarly-"

"Oh, so your culture is oh so important and adorable! Well I'll tell you this you Loser-lass, I don't need your help, you son of a bitch!"

He looked so angry, as if he couldn't stand me anymore. The room fell silent, and the uncomfortable tension mounted, making even the ornate carvings look stressed. I sighed heavily. Ignoring the fact that it was him who made the mistake, I apologized.

"I am sorry for my rudeness. I regret all I have just said, and retract it. But I wish for you to take back your lecture on what kind of Elf I am."

I slowly looked up into his eyes. The deep blue eyes like a blizzard, cold and desolate, and like a sea, the deep blue reaches of a darkened sea. His eyes seemed rather startled and amused at my sudden truce.

(B/n: Pssst! When something is described in great detail amidst vague things, it's usually important)

"Only in this hour" He said. "I can see you as a friend." **So I'm a foe? Good.**

"Now…Telo hí! (Come here!)" He gesture me to sit. I obliged. Sitting in front of the mirror, he took a brush to my hair. Slowly, he stroked my hair with the brush, and started to divide my hair. His nimble fingers worked with my hair gently, allowing me ample time to talk.

"You know Chinese people really eat bear."

"…"

"And the monkey's brain too! I can't believe they eat it! Some of the guide books say that they even eat it raw! Ew disgusting. Bears are really cute and monkeys … well monkeys aren't all that bad…

I wonder what my grade for this semester will be… oh! And-" Suddenly, Legolas shook my hair.

"Yul," he prompted.

"Yes?"

"STOP BABBLING, I must concentrate and your babbling does nothing." I pouted, but sat there.

Still.

Not moving.

Mute.

Silent.

For a LONG time.

It's not a good sign.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sing?"

"Okay…?"

I started to sing. Poor Legolas, he didn't know what he got himself into. "Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety eight … seven six bottles of beer on the wall … fifty…

Seven bottles of beer.."

"Do you have another song?" Legolas (How can he stand it from ninety nine to seven) asked

"Yes" I nodded. "Seven Bottles of beer on the wall..."

"Can you sing another song?" He said sharply. "Actually, can you shut up for a minute? I am nearly finished."

"Try this one!" I said happily. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know the song -"

"Can you not sing at all? I am nearly done with... Oh by the Valar!"

"What?" I exclaim.

"You ruined your braid!" Legolas sighed. "Stay still!" I tried to sit still but his hands were, rougher, and less gentle.

"Oww! That hurts!" I shouted. "Be gentle!"

"Well, if you keep moving like this I can't!"

Then everything fell silent.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, gently braid my hair once more.

"Yes, but I'm alright, continue." I urged, seeing him hesitate. "It's my first time, so just do it."

"If I hurt you, tell me" He repeated. "I'll stop"

"Just get on Legolas! Quick!" We stopped speaking and Legolas continued the work on my braid.

* * *

Kanach's POV

I looked sternly at my brother. "Quickly Rachel! Yul can't braid his hair... and we must get there before the girls, before they dress him"

Rachel look amuse. "Who care? Yul can not braid HER hair you mean, and the girls will dress no him."

"Don't be so... now" I said in annoyance. "Yul is my sibling, closest one besides you, and what comes first is his happiness. And he obviously doesn't want to be girlified…"

"So logical." My brother teased.

"Now go." I led him to Yul's room, where we found Atriala, Carna, and Marviel.

"Quick!" I rushed to the door. The girls looked at me and opened their mouths to protest, but before they could say anything, our Elven hearing kicked in.

* * *

Carna's POV

"Run! I know the guys will be there soon! We must hurry!" I screeched at Atriala and Marviel.

"This. Dress. Is. Heavy." Marviel, carrying the dress for Yul, gasped. The dress was made of fine silk and a special type of linen, made of layered fabrics. It really was quite an elegant dress, and took muscles to wear it because of its weight. It was light green and blue in color, and trimmed with white lace.

"And. This. Cosmetics. Box. Too" Altriala panted, sweating. The chest she hauled was nearly as big as her.

"I know, but-" I paused. "My lady! The guys are here!"

We rushed to Yul's door, but then, before we could say anything, we heard another male voice in our little sister's room. All of us immediately turned our attention to the conversation.

"Stay still!" **Who is he?**

"Oww! That hurts!" Yul exclaimed. I heard something that sounded like clothes rubbing against one another. "Be gentle." Yul begged.

**By the Valar, did she…?**

I eyed my siblings, our thoughts all on the same track; our jaws all down near the floor, near hell actually. I know a guy who has a nice condo down there…

"Well, if you keep moving like this I can't!" The man said. **His voice sounds familiar… very familiar...**

Then everything inside the room fell in to silent. **Hey! What happened! **Our worries grew tremendously, simultaneously, with the silence.

"Are you hurt?" The mystery man asked, his voice so gentle and worried. It was meant to soothe, but it just made the knot in my stomach twist tighter.

"Yes, but I'm all right, continue" My sister persuaded the man to continue whatever they are doing. CONTINUE? And what the hell are they doing inside the room?

"It's my first time…"**God... Isil… first time doing what? Valar... Eru… Please... No… **"…So just do it" E**xactly are you doing? Oh Eru please don't be doing what I think you're doing…**

"If I hurt you, tell me" Said the man. "I'll stop" I heard Yul grind her teeth. The other girls are crying…

I mouth to them 'Who's the guy?' They shook their heads. 'We must find out... I will KILL him.'

"Just get on Legolas! Quick!"

**Oh Elbereth! Legolas? LEGOLAS?**

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Will you guys submit me a review? Please?

B/n: (bursts out in uncontrollable laughter) Enya…you are a genius! Oh my gosh, I can barely breathe from the laughter…oh…you know. I hardly took me any time to figure out what she was getting at with the switching of POVs. ; Someday soon, I'll need to get my mind out of the gutter. Yup, and Yul's siblings think that's _she's_ getting married to Legolas. Because that's the Elven equivalent, though if it's at all possible, they go with ceremony too, but they don't know anything about what happened so… (Giggles) And the Harry Potter thing … brilliant … absolutely brilliant…

Shadow Tsunami: Don't yell at Enya! Yell at me, _I_ should be getting off my lazy ass! It's not HER fault.

Hey, one and all, you are invited to my condo! I'm sorry to say that we don't have a pool, can't with all this heat, but we have foosball! AND indoor plumbing!

Enya: Eh.. genius? Eh….? Heh heh !


	9. Chapter 8 Truth

Enya: Well, after all, I have no idea how to make my disclaimer to be interesting. I am deadly bored right now. Anyways, I do not own anything.

Gimli: Yes, lass, you don't own a thing!

Enya: At least you don't hurt me by your words, Gimli. I know that!

Misao: You're weird … _I'm_ going to get a smoothie, wanna come?

Enya: (narrows eyes) What _kind_ of smoothie?

Misao: Strawberry and Blueberry.

Enya: I'm in! Gimli?

Gimli: I don't suppose they have beer…? No, oh well. Okay!

(Gimli, Enya, and Misao stroll off to get smoothies)

Beta reader: Misao, Queen of Iceland

Note: **Please, just ignore the Elvish thing, I'm sick of it because all around here it is only Yul who use English, so from now everything they talk will be in Elvish unless marked otherwise.**

B Note: (Cackles) You're just going to love this chapter.

Chapter 8

Legolas looked very satisfied with his braid in my hair, just then, when he tried to say something, he was interrupted.

BANG BANG BANG There was a loud knock on the door, I started.

"Stop it!" someone said.

BANG BANG BANG There, again, was a loud bang at the door.

"Enough!" someone shouted aloud.

BANG BANG BANG An even louder boom on the door sounded

"I will kill you both!" Many people yelled.

"Open it!" The crowd demanded.

"Open the damn door!" One familiar voice choked, weakly, yet loud enough.

BANG BANG BOOM! They banged on the door, and it finally gave way. Many, weirdoes stepped into the room. Not surprising, all are my siblings, the only group of weirdoes in Rivendell. We all stared at each other for eternity. They all look relieved, yet distrust filled in their eyes. The girls are crying I see. Legolas and me were scratching our heads in puzzlement.

"Ahem," I broke the silence. "Any explanations?"

"Well," Legolas walked off. "I believe you may need..." That's where Rachel cut him off.

"Nay, Legolas. YOU owe us a big explanation."

"Before you die by my hand." Kanach said. Somehow Legolas manage to choke.

"You two… you... Legolas..." Altriala cried.

"Valar... I trusted you Legolas, I had faith in YOU." Kanach declared. My sisters came and hugged me. Marviel cupped my face.

"Isil? Tell me you wouldn't dare. You love him?"

**I WHAT! **

"You didn't do it, you wouldn't do it! It's him! He forced himself on you… right?" Carna glared Legolas. Poor elf, like me, WE do not know what the hell they are talking about until Rachel blurted out.

"I can't believe you two had sex! Good lord!"

"WHAT!" We shouted simultaneously.

"Wait," Legolas raised up his hand.

"What the h..." I exclaimed. "GOD, he was just helping me braid my hair!" And then I met fifth blank stare. **GREAT!** "B.R.A.I.D.I.N.G!" I declared. "You guys are mad!"

"I must be going now." Legolas walked to the door. "Or I'll be late for the table"

"Shit! Dad will kill me!" I shouted. Then gestured my sisters and brothers to follow. "Come, or we all will die."

Legolas, that damn elf, is a good runner. We run, run, run and run. And run. And run. And run. And run. Holy, if I become a rich man erm... elf, sorry, elleth. I will not build house like one. I really hate to see someone get lost FOREVER in my home. But somehow I think Elrond must be pleased to find out that there are dead bodies (or fossils) in every single hall in his house. It was my fear when I first heard of it name, house of healing, but I feared it more when I saw THIS castle.

Anyway, how can you heal people when you can't find them? Nonetheless, it's better to find a dead body. If I were Elrond, I'd change the name to The House of Death. Hmm… sounds familiar. And plus, when I will do some advertising thing, I would use the term 'It's nothing special, just a chance to risk your life! The House of Elrond: Where ANYTHING Can Happen.'

Well, after running like a murderer is chasing us, we finally reached the hall. **Here I come food! **

We're not late! Good news so far. Dad, who is now standing with Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel, beckoned my brothers. My sisters and I scanned the room for mother. And I find her, resplendent in a pure white shinning gown, talking and smiling happily with Arwen and one shocking beautiful golden haired maiden. The three together make me never want to fall to other, ever. **Even if I couldn't anyway.**

Us four marched up to our mother. My sisters' splendor made the ornate halls pale in comparison. But none outshone my mother, save for Arwen. Me, I was happy as a clam amidst all these beautiful maidens. Six, actually, if you didn't count my mom as a maiden, as she is no more a virgin than Elrond is a leprechaun.

I gazed at the golden haired maiden in wonder. Her long golden hair swirled gracefully down her back, and striking eyes. Eyes that pulled me into their depths, and for a while, I could not take my eyes from hers. I barely had a chance to note that she was in a golden blouse and blue skirt before she noticed my eyes on her, and smiled.

I smiled back and asked, "May I join you in a dance fair maiden?" **Aha! Now that I have used their weird way of speaking, she cannot refuse! Muahahahah- **

The beautiful elleth nodded and smiled again, revealing pearly white teeth. I kissed her hand, and we stood up to dance. Not far to my left, father stopped talking and stared at me. To my right, Legolas stopped talking to the twins, all of which stopped and watched our progress with mixed emotions in their eyes, chiefly shock. However, I noticed none of this, I was too occupied with dancing.

She danced gracefully, flowing through the movements with precision, grace, and many years of practice. It was a slow dance, one that our bodies were so close together, we could talk to each other and no one else would hear. I knew this dance, and had danced a few times before, however it still took effort on my part to keep my movements connected and steady.

"Tell me, fair lady. What is thy name?" **Hell yes, Shakespeare DOES help.**

"Celebrían young lad, and what might yours be?" She grinned like a little child. I whirled her around the floor, it was only then I became aware of the room. _Everyone_ was staring at us.

"I am Uruvon, but I tend not to answer to that name. Among my friends I am Yul, and among my sisters I am Isil." I replied softly, smiling slightly.

"So, you are the charming ellon all the maidens speak of." Celebrian smiled smoothly.

"To what do I owe the honor of this dance?" Her smile was mischievous but oddly comforting, like the warmth of the sun and a full stomach while resting in bed.

"The honor is mine, maiden. Never before have I seen one so graceful or fair as you." This time she laughed, and her laugh tinkled like a fresh stream or a crystal bell in the breeze. It was enchanting, and was of similar nature to her laugh, only cleaner.

"Fair? Maiden?" she laughed once more. She glided elegantly from the floor, I followed.

"Wait, Celebrain. Don't tell me you belong to someone already..."

"She is _my_ wife." I voice from behind me ground back. I gulped and turned around to come face to face with Elrond.

H-E-L-L 

(Enya and Misao cackle maniacally)

"Lady Celebrain! I can't believe you don't know her!" Rachel groaned.

"It's a funny thing, all of us know that Elrond is a jealous Elf, and yet it HIS wife that you ask to dance with." Kanach give me a smug look. I took the glass of water Rachel handed me and took a big drink.

"Well," I said. "You can't blame me! She looked very young and fair …"

"ALL Elves look young." Erestor uttered. I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back.

"I don't blame you anyway. The lady is very fair among the elf kin."

"I agree..." said Legolas. "Just wonder HOW exactly she bore Elrond ..." He eyed the Elrohir and Elladan.

"Monkeys? Orcs? Ugly? Pig-headed? … ah... I know... trolls." I smirked.

"Sort of." he answered, I laugh at them. At first they looked murderous, but that expression dissolved quickly into identical grins of mischief.

Of _course_ I heard them whispering, "Be patient" and "He's wearing it" out of the corners of their mouths. Elladan obviously has forgotten the feel of my fist. Well maybe I should remind him- "What the hell are you talking about?" instead I asked them bluntly. I saw Legolas start out of the corner of my eye, shocked at hearing me use that word, and I saw Kanach start out of the other corner of my eye, embarrassed that I used such a word.

"Why…? Ooooh…sorry." I teased. "What are you talking about?" I looked pointedly at Elladan and Elrohir.

"Nothing, it's just about..." Elladan grinned.

"Your …er… garment…" finished Elrohir, looking at my clothes pointedly.

"This?" I looked up and down my beautiful tunic and breeches. "What?"

**Okay, this is weird. Why the hell are they still grinning?** I hesitated, then turned to Rachel.

"Do I look like a fool?"

"No, never" he assured me firmly.

"Then why are they grinning at me like I am…?" I asked curiously.

Rachel sighed. "Now when you ask like that you _do_ look like a fool…"

Erestor chuckled and I glared back, then his smiled faded and he looked pale. He sidled over to the trolls and whispered, "I forgot to ask you, but why did I find you in _his_ room?" he inquired urgently. "What did you do?" He glared at them dangerously.

I stared sharply and intently at them.

"Well we just put little trick on his..."

Well, at that moment, it struck me that the _him_ they were talking about … was _me_. Me, the one and only Uruvon. Wait a minute … what were they doing in my room … **Damn dress!**

I had just bent down to pick up a piece of paper that had flown from Elrohir's hand when …my dress … it … it … **Damn it!** I can't believe this tunic is torn so easily! Not that I mind … well, I mean I _wouldn't_ mind if it were only the tunic ripping and not the comfy shirt inside. Now, my chest is exposed. **Thank Eru that I wrapped gauze around my chest to make it look as flat as a man's…**

Without a tunic or shirt to cover my chest, Erestor blushed hotly and looked sick, and Legolas' mouth dropped wide. I didn't have time to see the twin's reactions, because in a flash, Rachel had his arms around me, and Kanach was barking, "Look away! Don't look I said!"

Slowly, because Rachel was leading me, we made our way through desserted corridors to my quarters, Kanach muttering under his breath, "I know who did it."

Shamefully, I was lead into my room, I really did _intend _to cry but Kanach stopped me "Stop being such a child! You never cry this much." He hissed, but I can see that he's starting to worry about me.

"Now they all know …" I half moaned, half mumbled, hot, salty tears trekked down my face.

"Don't worry, those sons of a bitch will pay for it." Rachel soothed me. I paused in crying.

"What do you mean ..." I started, but paused as I thought real hard, and looked into my brother's eyes. "No! It wouldn't be them. Elladan and Elrohir are my frien..." My eyes widened.

"_Why…? Ooooh…sorry." I teased. "What are you talking about?" I looked pointedly at Elladan and Elrohir._

"_Nothing, it's just about..." Elladan grinned. _

"_Your …er… garment…" finished Elrohir, looking at my clothes pointedly._

"_This?" I looked up and down my beautiful tunic and breeches. "What?" _

_**Okay, this is weird. Why the hell are they still grinning?** I hesitated, then turned to Rachel. _

"_Do I look like a fool?" _

"_No, never" he assured me firmly. _

"_Then why are they grinning at me like I am…?" I asked curiously. _

_Rachel sighed. "Now when you ask like that you do look like a fool…"_

_Erestor chuckled and I glared back, then his smiled faded and he looked pale. He sidled over to the trolls and whispered, "I forgot to ask you, but why did I find you in his room?" he inquired urgently. "What did you do?" He glared at them dangerously._

_I stared sharply and intently at them._

"_Well we just put little trick on his..."_

**How could they? **How could they do this to me? I was their friend … and what kind of prank is this? It's not normal … what's wrong with them …? They are my friends! How could they betray me like that … how could they …? Of course, they didn't know I wasn't a man until a little while ago … but I'm sure I wouldn't appreciate this even if I WAS a man … nope, never.

"You... know them better." I pointed out to Rachel. "Tell me it's not them."

He looked back, pity in his eyes, "If they are still the twins I knew, then it is them."

"So…they did it." Kanach said when I did not speak. "But you can't stay in your room for the rest of your life." He said. "You can't embarrass father."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Yes, you must go back to the hall."

"Must I?" I ask him tiredly. "Can't I stay in the room? I can stay here forever." I assured him.

"No you can't." Kanach ignored my puppy dog eyes. **Must be these damn clothes.** "You must return."

"Return?" I yelled and they nodded simultaneously.

"Yes." Kanach repeated.

"As a woman." I turned towards the voice, and at the door of my bedroom, all my sisters stood wearing evil grins.

"You're happy?" I asked incredulously. "You're happy that this happened to me?"

"No! At least I'm not," Rachel said. "Those twins … they'll pay!"

"Now come on little one." Carna dragged me to the mirror. "We have a lot of work to do and only a little time to do it in."

"WHAT! No! No no no no!" I scrambled backwards. "You can't! I'm-I'm-I'm a man! Noooooooooo!"

"We better go get the twins." Kanach said to Rachel.

"Hey! Help! Don't leave me with them!" I shouted desperately.

(Enya and Misao cackle even more evilly)

Dining Hall

Erestor's POV

"It's you two, it's always you two! _Why_ must it always be you two!" I glared at them. They, in return, looked guilty, staring and the floor sham facedly. This was no change: they always looked guilty, to get a lighter punishment, and get it over with quicker. Not this time. This time, they've gone too far. "Have you no idea who they are?" I asked them. **Not to mention revealing someone's secret: someone's greatly important secret. Obviously that Uruvon did _not_ expect that to happen**. "And did you..."

"What have you done?" I turned to my right and lo and behold: Elrond and Glorfindel stood there, looking very angry, while the Celondir and his wife were staring at the twins.

"Er... Legolas? Would you care to …?" I eyed the prince, silently, and verbally, begging for help. He sighed.

"I _do_ care, Erestor." He said. **This boy really knows how to make me look foolish. **Then he turned to Celondir. "Well, sir. Don't kill them..." He pointed to the twins. "Though they have done something to hurt your daughter greatly."

Celondir and Fealana looked worried. "Our daughter?" he asked slowly. "Which one? Altriala? Carna?" It's _their_ fault they have this much children.

"Nay." Legolas shook his head. "The one with fiery spirit."

Elrond turned his gaze to his sons and gave them a look that could kill. Celondir and Fealana looked shocked at first, but then got Legolas' hint. "Yul?" Fealana's eyes widened. "But how could you…?" She gasped.

"It's all their fault." Legolas pointed at the twins. "It's all their fault." He repeated, looking timid.

Elrond eyed them dangerously. "What have you done this time?" he demanded of Elrohir and Elladan. At this point, Celondir and his wife walked through the crowd towards their twin sons. I take it that they'll learn _everything _from them, as Elrond will from his twins.

Yul's POV

"Let go of me... er... please?" I begged my sisters. "You have already treated me like a doll! Now let me go!" I pleaded.

"Why are you so upset? Did I do your hair good enough?" Marviel asked.

"Or is it your dress?" inquired Altriala.

"Or your make up?" Carna smirked.

"EVERYTHING!" I protested. "No. No way. Nuhuuh!Nooooo!AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Calm down!" cried Carna, smacking me upside the head. "You even look more beautiful than Arwen!"

"Should I be glad?" I asked desperately.

"YES!" they answered simultaneously. **GIRLS! I hate girls! Why do girls always have to be like this!**

To me, the walk down to the dinning hall was hell. **Why have you abandoned me Lord!** It is time to switch religions … hmm … Buddhism might be the answer! Yes! "This dress will kill me." I murmured softly. "And I will kill you in another life." I looked at my sisters with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Stop babbling!" Carna hissed. "Now come!" She tried to pull me of off the post I had clung to as though my very life depended on it. **No way**! I stuck to the pole like glue on a horse. **Okay, where the hell did that expression come from!**

"You will never let this be easy, will you?" She asked.

"You can NEVER make me let go! _Never_!"

Somehow they managed to throw me in the dinning hall.

I am going to kill them, then myself.

()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()

Enya: I am so tired. And I don't know what to say.

Misao: I know what to say. I can't believe you come up with this stuff Enya! (Hugs Enya) You're a genius! An _evil_ genius!

Enya: Get off! Stay away! Oh, fine … you're cool too Misao! (Hugs back)

(Naked Dumbledore walks in)

Dumbledore: Alas, a cornucopia of love. (Joins group hug)

Sorry for the slow update, it was my, Misao, fault


	10. Read PLEASE

I need a beta! Desperately need one.

Something really bad happened between my beta and me. I already send her next chapter but well.. since the bad thing happened.. oh well.

I just need a beta.. right now. And I'm wondering if someone would volunteer them self. Please..

Please?


	11. Chapter 9 Dance

**Beta reader:** The Cleverest of them all: Misao, Queen of Iceland, Savior of Squirrels (Except when she wants to duck tape them to the wall) and Mistress of the Muffins

**Disclaimer: **

**Gimli: **I know a fic that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a fic that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes, like this!   
**Enya: **It is my fic that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Of course my fic gets on Everybody's nerves because I DO OWN Legolas, he's mine! YAY!

**Misao: **Is it your fic that gets on Everybody's nerves? Everybody's nerves? Everybody's nerves? Or is it you that gets on Everybody's nerves because you DON'T own Legolas, he's mine!

**Enya:** 0o Wait! Yours? YOURS! No way!

**Misao:** Um, maybe not … hey look! A monkey!

**Enya:** (Looks for monkey) Where!

**Misao:** (Steals shake) Mmm … mocha.

**Enya: **No! _Monkey_!

**Misao:** Uh … (hides shake) … right … I will name it Squanto!

**Enya: **No!

**Gimli: **Let's name it Skittles! (Enya and Misao stare at Gimli)

**Enya:** What?

**Gimli:** Mine! (Runs away with Skittles the monkey and a packet of skittles)

**Misao: **Get him! (Enya and Misao chase after Gimli for Skittles the monkey)

**Gimli: **What's in your wallet?

**Enya: **A couple of credit cards, my keys, lipstick, money, a picture of Legolas…

**Misao:** Enya does not own lotr.

**Enya:** … roast beef, a pen, a notebook, a camera, a picture of Legolas…

**Misao:** Um … you can stop now …

**Enya:** … a fishing license, a picture of Legolas, a driver's license, my YMCA membership card, a picture of Legolas, receipts, a picture of Legolas, Thai to English dictionary, a picture of Legolas, an English grammar book, a picture of Legolas, a picture of Legolas, a picture of Emma Watson, a picture of Legolas, a calendar, a picture of Legolas, an address book, a picture of Legolas, a cell phone, a plane ticket, a picture of Legolas…

**Misao: **Enough Enya! He asked you what was in your wallet! Not the entire contents of your room!

**Enya**: But that _was_ what was in my wallet.

**Misao: **0o

**Enya:** I have a wallet purse.

Chapter 9: Dances 

Everything in the dining hall was still the same; it appears as though I was the only one who needed to change. Thanks the enlightened one, Buddha, my luck seems to be a bit better as no one has seen me … yet.

I leaned back against the wall, much like someone from a SWAT team. However, I was shaking and trembling, my eyes were rolling; I looked so much like a yummy squirrel, nervously awaiting my doom. I was shaking, nail biting, and fidgeting, praying to Buddha no one would see me.

I am sad to say, but my luck did not hold. It seems that even Buddha has limits on how lucky you can be, for people started to turn and look at me, me who was backed up against the door, shaking. From the corners of my eyes, I can see my brothers heading my way. Good thing it didn't take long for me to escape into the crowd.

I feel as if I'm on a wildlife show: predator and prey. Me a squirrel, all of them lions, tigers, wolves, and hawks. But as I threaded through their midst, I bumped into someone. I felt like a squirrel caught in a trap, which, of course, showed in my language.

"Mother of God dammit and enlighten the strawberry jam on my piece of toast!" **My bad habit is now back, though … a bit weirder than usual. Why am I starting to swear like a … like a squirrel! And what IS it with all of these squirrel analogies! **I looked up straight into Fëanáro's face. The same one who has been avoiding me, so, I try to avoid him too. "Um… hi … sorry … er … bye!" And so I tried to leave but his hand grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Yul?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes … it's me …" I replied slowly.

He looked troubled for a minute, and then he growled, "Even Erestor tried to fool me!"

"Fool you?" I repeated. "About what?"

"About you!" He said joyfully. "About you, _milady_." All the sudden, he dragged me to the dance floor. **Dammit! Why are we dancing? **He whirled me around, filled with happiness, and rested his hand on my waist. I felt, not shy, but not really confident, a bit confused, and a little shocked. "Uh … about me?"

"They told me that you were a male." He grinned. "But you are beautiful, I know that, very beautiful, more than lady of the light herself." **Now he started caressing my cheek! Big _ewww_!**

"Stop it, Fëanáro!" I whispered to him. It seemed like he didn't understand me. "Look, friend." I said. "When I first spoke to you, I just wanted to make friends." He frowned.

"I really don't mean it _that_ way. So please..." I shook my head, pleading him with my eyes. His smile faded, but his mind seemed presence enough to still with the dance.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Yul." He bowed his head, but I stopped him.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked him. "I mean, I really like you, as a friend," I paused, trying to look distressed. "Please…"

He nodded gently, but in his eyes I could still see he hurt, while I did not. We walked silently, still holding each other's hands. I withdrew my hand, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks," I said, and walked away. I had to give him some time to clear his mind.

"Such a sweet little couple." I heard, to my surprise, that it's Rachel. "You have found your one true-?" He asked. I turned around.

"Get out of my way." I seethed and tried to break away. "Fëanáro is, indeed, my only friend around here." I answered grimly. "Since the other two have shown me whether they want to be my friend or foe."

Yes, Elladan and Elrohir.

"They were just … being themselves," said Rachel. I eyed him dangerously.

"They were just… unforgivable." said Kanach. I gave him a look of thanks.

"Well, if that is what they are, then I do no wish to be associated with them." It was then, that Elladan and Elrohir walked straight into me. I turned around and looked them in the face, emotionless.

"We are really extremely sorry." One of them said. And they're good at it! I swear I almost believed them. They looked so distressed.

"It's nothing to be sorry about." I sternly declared. They looked even more distressed.

"No! We don't know... How do I explain? We're _really_ sorry."

"You don't have to explain." I said emotionlessly. "I said it's nothing to be sorry about dammit!" I stepped back from them, breathing hard: I had lost my cool. Just as they were about to reply, someone grabbed my hand.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Said an Elf. I turned around, and there was Rúmil! To refresh your memory, he was the one who saved me, that is, and then I saved him. So … we saved each other's lives only he did before I did and … oh just forget it!

"My good Rúmil! You are having a good time, right?" I asked pleasantly. "I have been meaning to visit you these past few days, but I haven't had the time." I shifted uncomfortably as Rúmil narrowed his eyes. His stare clearly said, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Yul." I said timidly.

"Ah!" Said Rúmil, he looked surprised. "You _are_ a woman!"

"Unfortunately." I sighed. Then a voice from behind me interrupted.

"May I cut in?" **GREAT! **Yes, oh yes! Wait … I remember that voice … who is it...? Rúmil walked away and someone else replaced him. Before I looked up, I realized who it was. "Hello, Glorfindel!"

"It's me!" The man said. "Legolas." **Dammit.**

Sometimes, people can be wrong. So bear with me guys.

"I knew you were Legolas." I hissed back at him.

"Sure you knew." Mocked Legolas. "And you dance really well, ouch! Believe, oops, me."

Somebody just kill me. Please. I stepped on Rúmil's feet who-knows-how-many-times, and now I was doing it to Legolas. "You know what? At least Rúmil isn't rude enough to mention that." I said. "I am so god damn tired of this Legolas."

Then we spoke no more for a while. I felt Legolas' stare, but I ignored him. Don't call me old fashioned, but it seemed like a fairy tale. **Damn, why don't I just stop thinking. **I can feel other people's eyes too. A group of Elf maidens were dancing around me and Legolas, watching me with angry eyes that clearly told me to get away from Legolas. I ignored them.

It didn't take me a long time to figure out that Legolas was the most sought after Elf in Rivendell. In Mirkwood. No, Middle Earth. "I better leave." I told him, a little fearful. He arched a brow.

"Why?" He grabbed my wrist tighter as I tried to turn away. "The song isn't over yet, is it?"

"Don't you see those maiden's eyes?" I stared around. "If looks could kill…"

The aggressive Elf in front of me then smiled. "Maidens are cruel. Even friends are not allowed to dance." I feel irritate and uneasy with his word at the moment, and the two women beside me started stepping on their partner's feet.

"You want me to be hated by all the females in Rivendell?" I pleaded. Legolas smiled at me, but continued to twirl me around. Honestly, he is a very good dancer. He almost can almost avoid my feet all the time. At first, I kept apologizing, feeling embarrassed. Later, it became funny to me, and both of us giggled when I stepped on his feet.

"Please Legolas! Let us stop, these maidens will kill me tomorrow! For Buddha's sake." I stepped down on his foot so hard that his eyes widened and he cried out in pain. While he was busy with his sore foot, I fled the dance floor to the walls, to become a wallflower. _Geez_. Their eyes make me feel like throwing up!

I looked for Legolas on the dance floor, and I see him, poor Elf, dancing with a lustful maiden. I repeat, _lustful_. She danced like she was butter melting down Legolas' chest. **Must…stop…thinking…about…that…DAMN ELF! ARGH! **It's like he's brainwashed me!

I exited the dance floor, and entered the garden. The breeze played with my hair, the multi-colored flowers swayed softly, their aromas wafting around me, and water bubbled merrily in the fountain. I was calmed by it al, and sat down beside the fountain.

Softly, I hummed, letting my hand rest gently over the cool water. **I can't believe I'm humming! Oh well, at least no one else is here to hear.**

"Do you always cause problems?" **I stand corrected.** There stood Legolas, Elf of Greenwood, one who must stick his nose in other people's business, and loves to ruin moments such as this.

"I don't cause problems, they cause themselves and then seek me out. Like you. Are you insinuating that I'm your mother?"

"No, I'm not. You think I'm a problem?" His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were thoughtful.

"Only the maiden that was melting on your chest." I said matter of factly before we both grinned.

"You know Isil, maybe we could be friends." Legolas sat down beside me and smiled warmly.

"Not if you call me that."

3rd Person POV

"Mellon nin, we must talk." Elrond beckoned Celondir, who nodded in return before striding towards the group comprised of Elrond, Gandalf, and Glorfindel, standing in the corner.

"So long you have been missing, Celondir." welcomed Gandalf solemnly. Celondir bowed his head in greeting to all of them in turn as they welcomed him in ways similar to Gandalf.

"Many things have changed." Celondir turned his head towards the murmuring Elrond. "So very many things."

"Darkness survives, for the heart of Isildur was not strong enough." Gandalf finished Elrond's thought, for Elrond had said the exact same things to him only a little while earlier.

"Darkness will always live on, for wherever there is light, there must be darkness." Celondir replied in barely more than a whisper. "Just like without the night, there would be no dawn, it matters not what shape the darkness is in, it will always endure, like shadows in the daylight."

"Words of wisdom my friend, but maybe it will rise sooner than we thought." Declared the Maia. "The palantir is lost."

"Lost? What do you mean by _lost_?" Celondir demanded.

"Osgiliath burns." Glorfindel sighed. "It happened so suddenly…"

"Orcs are everywhere!" cried Elrond. "Last week a mighty band patrolled our borders, larger than any we have seen in some time now."

"Thranduil already informed me. Greenwood seems to be a very dangerous place when night comes. Spiders, orcs, and … well… but the palantir." Celondir paused. "Things can only become worse when they are not all accounted for. We must find them."

"Agreed."

"It will cause us great danger if we don't!"

Just then, a guard came and whispered something in Elrond's ear. Elrond narrowed his eyes at this news, and sent the guard away with instructions upon his ears. "Glorfindel." He interrupted. "Go get Rumil, Orophin and Legolas."

Yul

"I thought I told you already, Legolas." I huffed. "I _hate_ dancing." Legolas just smiled at my flustered face and twirled me around. It was so dark that I could barely see the smug look on his face.

"But I love it and there is no other maiden in the garden."

"Sure…" I shook my head. "I don't even here the music … oh wait, never mind… can we please just stop though?"

"Of course." He answered, but kept still to the beat. I swear if he doesn't stop soon I'll-

"Ahem?"

I nearly had a heart attack. "Who the hell are you?" Legolas turned his head towards me, but I couldn't see his expression in the dark. I blushed.

"Elrond requests your presence immediately." Ah… Glorfindel, the Cockroach Elf that seems to appear out of thin air. Gosh that gives me the creeps!

Legolas looked as if he was about to say something, but Glorfindel cut him off. "It really is urgent." He tried to keep his melodious voice quiet but it carried in the fresh air, so I heard. Legolas walked off at once, leaving me with-hell no.

Why, why WHY? Why on Middle Earth is he leaving me here with Glorfindel. **Shit**.

3rd POV

Ornendil, son of Eldarcar had been murdered." Elrond said softly. (Eldacar was the King of Gondor. Yeah! Aragorn's ancestor! Ornendil was killed by Castamir during the time of the kin-strife.)

"I know not what we are going to face. For the Elves, the death of Ornendil seems to bear no importance, for he is of the race of man."

"His death comes to easily, something is not right." Orophin nodded in agreement to Legolas' statement.

"He was killed by Castamir." Gandalf repeated dryly. "Castamir has no right. Even though he is only half Gondorian, he is still the rightful king.

"But it is too easy, that much is certain. I am curious as to why he has become king, when just a year ago his rebellion was ignored." Gandalf scratched his chin as he finished. "Whatever helped Castamir to gain the throne is not something we should ignore."

"My brother and I will bring the word to Lothlorien after daybreak." Orophin promised.

"She will have valuable advice, I'm sure." Elrond gave his consent.

"I will go back home, my father will wish to know this as well. I leave after daybreak." Legolas mimicked softly.

"Go with haste and return swiftly."

Yul

**&&Y!#&#( ($#&(&#&$#&#!** I was walking back to my room after an uncomfortable encounter with Glorfindel. **Bloody Elf with his bloody small talk. Stupid sodding Elf… we sit there in silence and what do ya know? All of a sudden he starts talking about … wine and cornflowers! &#&!** I stomp my feet and slam the door. I can hear the wood splinter.

I don't care.

**Stupid Uruvon! When did you start talking to Glorfindel just to wait for Lego-no. No no no no no, don't say that name. No … I just pity Glorfy because he has no one to talk to-oh dear Buddha. Why in the 101 hells did I just call him Glorfy? He's cockroach man! Not some sort of pet dog.**

**It's all because of Glorfindel and his sodding cornflower. Why the hell am I talking like the English. Fuck. Now I see the effect of cornflowers. What _is_ a cornflower anyways…?** I threw myself down on my bed, face first, and slammed my head into my pillow.

And started to scream.

"What the fuck is happening?" I whispered to myself as my mind wandered to Legolas again. **OOOOOOH shit shit shit shit shit! Why the hell am I thinking about Legolas being charming? I can't even spell charming! See! C H A R M I N G. Oh wait … yes I can. Oh look, a dictionary! I'm going to look up charming.** I had lifted my head from my pillow and my eyes were roving around the room. I grabbed the dictionary and fiercely turned the pages. **Aha! Charming-noun. I spelled it right.**

**Why am I doing this? Why am I torturing myself in such a way? **It was late, and I was too tired to want a bath anymore. I burrowed into the covers and fell sound asleep.

I felt someone's hand on my face. "Don't Sara. You know I always soak my mouth and…" I heard Sara giggle. It doesn't sound like Sara… "Ruby? Shelly?" I slurred. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. "I give up."

I really did give up. I pulled her down into my bed and rolled on top of her. She smelled lightly of roses, wool, and rain. "If my father saw us…" I started, and opened my eyes at last. 'She' struggled to get out of bed (we were tangled in the covers).

"I'd expect him to kill me." Legolas said. I screamed and jumped up.

"_Why can't you just wake me up like Glorfy! Why can't you just throw a bunch of water on me or something!_" I screeched. "Oh my god I am SOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!"

"Well one, Glorfindel will kill you if you call him that." Legolas laughed. "It's okay, mellon nin." I sat down on the corner of my bed.

"Tell me, why did you come into my room without _my_ permission?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, I knocked and knocked and knocked for about 10 minutes with no response from you." Legolas chuckled as I blushed.

"_You're_ extremely cheery today." I narrowed my eyes. "Are you sure you're not on happy pills?" Legolas looked confused for a moment before passing it off for nonsense."

"Ireth said that the only one who could wake you up was Glorfindel, so I decided to come in and wait." Legolas continued.

"For what? A thousand years?" His smile waned.

"Nay, mellon nin. If you didn't wake up before dawn, you wouldn't see me for a long time. A very long time."

"What?"

"Last night… well … I have to bring urgent news to my father." Legolas looked sad. "I must go." For a long time, we looked at each other blankly, mainly because I had no idea what to say. A glimmer began to show faintly in the east. It's light was small, but it seemed to shine only on Legolas, and illuminated his face with red light. It was such a contrast to my mood.

"Will … will you come back?" **Was that _my_ voice?**

Legolas looked deep into my eyes. Mentally, I berated myself. Of _course_ he's coming back! I hate it when I'm this girly!

"Yes, I will." He replied softly. "You have my word." He bowed his head and pressed his lips lightly against my hand. "Milady."

00000000000000

**Enya: **There is something I really must apologize. Well, this is my worst chapter from all. (Beside my REAL first chap, the one that I posted down before Misao beta it for me)

It is suck, cos I felt like Yul has some feeling to Legolas very damn quick. But if I slowly described it. Surely, it'll take me about more than three chapters. Which will lead us to nowhere save losing ma time and your time.

Bare with me. Will you? Please? Alright then!

**Misao:** I DIDN'T DO THE SQUIRREL STUFF IT WAS ENYA! (Points at Enya) She's EVIL! EVIL I SAY! Oh, and sorry for the slow update.


	12. Chapter 10 for real

Chapter 10

I made a little change here, I have no time to go back and revised it. Let just say that the elves know that Yul's family descended from Celebrimbor ok?

Elvish

_English_

Chapter 10

Legolas departed by dawn. I didn't go to say farewell and his form, cloaked in brown and green, vanished by the time the light of Anor graced the earth. I know this only because I tried to peek from the balcony of my room. (try to avoid parenthesis at ALL time while writing, it doesn't seem professional or smart)

I think Dad was furious because I wasn't present to say goodbye to THE Prince. He would've expected me to, since all of my family did. But my mind kept telling me that this was **dangerous**, this feeling like an elf is lost to you when he's only gonna be gone for what? May be a month or two? This place doesn't have any airplanes or anything, but it's not like he's going to be gone for a hundred years right?

But wait, what were we talking about? Oh, yes. I learned that Legolas wasn't coming back for sure this decade. This is good for me. I have limits, and that elf came very close to crossing those limits last time. Pssh, I don't think the jerk even cared about invading my mental spaces.

Well, enough about him, life here is too boring. I really wish I could be a man, or maybe an ellon, or male. Kanach becoming Glorfindel's second lightened my mood, since he seems to think that my skill is capable for being a soldier, or the realm guard, or whatever it's called. Whatever it is, he expected me to be in his office by this afternoon to sign up for training.

It's been only about a week since Legolas left and many still look surprised when they see me haunting around in a dress. The Lady Mushroom Eldárwen is the worst of all. She has successfully made herself look betrayed and every lady at the court hate me. Except Arwen and Celebrien of course, people THAT gorgeous aren't allowed to be stupid. The Twins still won't look into my eyes, even after I bravely declared my forgiveness in front of Elrond himself. What? Dad made me do it.

This morning, Erestor took me to the newly cleaned library instead of his office so we can study in some fresh air. I got a rash the last time we were in there because Erestor is convinced that he could clean it all on his own. His assistant, Melpomean, told me that he found Erestor's secret romance novel? when he helped him clean his office last time. Mel said me that it was an original that he wrote himself (and the star character was named Erester) and it was so funny he couldn't help but to stop rearranging all the books and sit down to finish it.

"Morning, Erestor," I said, trying to make myself comfy on the library's chair.

"Good morning, Master Erestor" He corrected. Erestor has been trying to convince me calling him Master Erestor would help me in class. Right. Rachel told me that Erestor has been making the twins call him that since they were sixty.

"_Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers all up in a bunch_" I muttered under my breath, my darling teacher arched his eyebrow but said nothing.

I spent the entire morning learning more stuff about Feánor and the house of Finwë, who is actually my ancestor. Man.. Why are people here so obsessed about this kind of thing?

By in the end, I learned that my granddaddy was called Curufin, and Celegorm, my granddaddy's big brother who I really hate because he screwed up a lot of stuff and messed with Luthien. Yup, life can't get better than this.

After our lesson Erestor walked me to lunch. I met Kanach there, but he said he didn't want to discuss matters unless we were at his office. Damn etiquette! So Kanach walked me to HIS office, to see HIM. How stupid is that?

Apparently, Kanach wants to put me in the female guard. I don't want to, very much. Girls can't fight! Okay, maybe they can. But I would love to join the male guard.

"_What the fuck? You__'re not__ serious__!_" I stared at him, mouth agape.

"Yes I am. And be careful with your language will you? Oh, and try to use Sindarin, you didn't forget about Erestor's rules did you?" Was his reply.

"Fine, whatever. But why? _I don't get why I can't be part of the regular guard_." Was mine.

"You are a female, Yul. A PRINCESS, considering our lineage. Etiquette does not allow you to have physical contact with men.

"Well, what about dancing?"

"….."

Ha! Couldn't think of anything to say to that could you?

"And when ellon kiss our hands? Or when you escort us?" I asked further. My brother sank down in his chair, clearly debating himself.

"I don't even think this group of female cadets exist anyway. Don't _bullshit_ me k?" I just used an English word in an Elvish sentence. Cool.

"So be it. I will grant you what you ask, little sister." Kanach said. He then signed down his name on the parchment and handed it to me.

"You will be under Lord Elladan's party and will do his bidding while on patrol. Lord Elrohir will give you all the council you will need. Hand the parchment to him. Also see if you can find Rachel and tell him to report to me." Said my brother, while he buried his head in a pile of documents on his desk.

"WHAT??" I screeched. Kanach winced, his Elven ears withering under my voice.

"You can't send me to them. Maybe Glorfindel? But not the twins. You just can't!"

He sighed. "Stop acting like a 16 year old brat now and do what I say. The princes are now your commander. Pay them some respect and follow their guidance."

Ugh, I can't believe it!

"I am 16." I kicked him in the shin and left the room.

"Don't forget to call Rachel in for me." He yelled after me. I proceeded to swear in every single language I knew all the way to the armory.

Elladan didn't receive it well as Elrohir, who has a much steadier head on his shoulders. To be frank, when he first read the paper I handed to him, he look as if he'd bitten into a cow pie while Elrohir merely looked amazed.

"Surprise!" I sang. But then everything go really, _really _quiet.

"So I am your leader now, Uruvon, and these are the ellon under my command. You already know Elrohir, he is my second-in-command." Elladan explained, while signaling everybody to step out and introduce themselves.

But no. Nobody moved. They all stared at me wide eyed, probably wondering why the hell I had boobs hanging under my chin. Truth be told, I myself have been pondering about that myself for a while now.

"That's it. She's a woman, so what? Stop loafing around her breasts RIGHT NOW." Elrohir commanded, turning the awkward atmosphere downright tense. I automatically straightened my back. Now that's what I call a king-to-be.

The younger twin then turned his head back to me and apologized for his language.

"Naah, it's alright. You can say breasts or boobs and I wouldn't care." Their faces were horrified at my "inappropriate" words.

"My duty is to train you to be an Imladris border guard and take care of you." Elladan winked at me as he continued. I knew he was trying to be nice and get us back to being friends. And I would like to, I like having these two around (and not that what they did is so bad I couldn't forgive them.) But, it has to be said, I really did over-act that night, I say a lot of things like I hate them and that I will never ever forgive them.

I nodded, making this as business-like as possible. Elrohir noticed it but said nothing. He started introducing the others to me.

"There are seven of us, plus you now makes eight. The three blonds over there are Lindir, Surion and Gelmir. Right to left, mind you. And this one beside me is Laitorni. He's the healer in our group. The silver haired over there, he's sharpening his dagger right now, that one is N้nharma."

I give all of them a curt nod, trying not to think too much about the word breast.

"So.. what do we do? Just hang around?" I asked. All of them stared at me blankly. Now I started to feel a little bit awkward.

"Well, we will train you so that you will be ready for the next patrol" declared Elrohir.

"Which is next full moon, right after Lord Glorfindel's group comes back." Laitorni, I think his name is, said.

"Hopefully" Someone muttered under their breath. My head snapped at the way the voice was coming from. I saw the comment came from the silver haired ellon who Elrohir introduced to me as N้nharma. The twins narrowed their brows, but said nothing. So they wouldn't defense me, against him, I thought cheerfully.

"Yep. Okay. So _hopefully_ I can catch up to your oh-so-perfect skill by the full moon. You know, I just can't _wait_ to see how great you are Master Ninnehimmy!" I bit back at him. All stared turned to me now. I could see the ellon was surprised at first, but then his stare became a sharp glare.

He **spat** at me. This, this prissy little elf, N้nharma or whatever his fucking name is, looked my way and spat. SPAT.

I couldn't believe it. I mean, that may have been the most worst insult I've ever gotten in my entire life. This man, or elf, whatever, just spat at me. No one ever insulted me like that.

Apparently, Elves didn't take this kinda thing well either, because before I even had time to jump the bastard, Elladan let out a roar and tackled him down the ground.

"This is far beyond the worst I would've expected of you, N้nharma. I will not allow you to continue this foolishness You will report yourself to Glorfindel when he returns. Now get out of my sight!" Elladan can be really scary sometimes, a lot more than Elrohir really. I don't know who he got it from, but I kinda like him like this.

There was a long silence, then Nnharma began to walk away. He never glanced my way even once, but before he left Elrohir suddenly stopped him.

"My lord?" Pssh. Brown noser.

"Apologize to the lady," the asshole opened his mouth to argue, but the glare those twins sent him quieted him immediately.

He turn to face me, the amount of willingness involved reflected clearly on his face. He opened his mouth once or twice, but no words left him.

Elrohir could be pretty scary too, especially when he used his "lordly" voice, demanding him apologize to me.

"I am.. sorry." He muttered quietly like a six years old. I stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything to him.

N้nharma hesitated a bit before he left the armory. The twins then announced that there will be a training session tomorrow at dawn. They then insisted on helping me prepare my supplies for patrol.

The day after, I got myself a dagger and a bow, it was similar to what every one else possessed. Except for Elladan and Elrohir, whose daggers are in the Lothlorien style made with gleaming, white metal and loads of blue precious gems stuck on it. Their bow was colored in brown like all of us, but I could see the material was different. Of course, they were the future lords of Rivendell and the grandsons of magic lady Galadriel…

I found I got along quite well with everyone, Ninnyhammer not included. Turns out Lindir's a musician, since his father is the chief minstrel. He has a very soothing voice. I wondered if he was gay, but for my own good didn't ask out loud.

Lindir, Surion and Gelmir have been with the twin for so long they lost count on it. That's what Laitorni tell me. He's too in it but would not admit. Because a lot of refugees in Imladris often shuddered when they thought of THE gang. I suspected that all every one of them has at least once participated in what the twin has to do with. (Lindir said too much detail on how Elladan tuned his dad's lyre anew so that it sounds like fart when played. I know he has something to do with it.)

At least they are funs to be with. And Gelmir told me he never thought he would live to met someone who swore as much as I do. I take that as a compliment.

They suggest walked me to my room so I get change and then have dinner. So I insisted that they waited for me in my room. Elladan's face turned green when I said.

"What? People will not imagine we all have sex in my room. You all are too much for me."

Lindir said he is sure to like me. I grinned and said the same.

So I change in my bathroom. I must admit that it made me feel a little self conscious that there are load of males waiting for me to get naked and get dressed again. I blamed it all to courtesy.

Dinner is already served when we reach the hall. I saw a glimpse of Kanach somewhere near the high table but refuse to walk to him. Altogether we join Carna and Marviel who waved to me. I can see they are a little bit impress that I have the famous Master Lindir with me. Now I remember how my sisters sigh when they talk about him.

Lindir, on the other hand, asked me if I wanted to join my mother and Altriela on the left table. I gave him a look to shut him up. Actually, everybody give him one, why the hell he wanted to join them?

I was at the stage of starving when the food arrived. I don't know how in the world elves know how to make ice cream, but its good to taste something like that. Wonder if they have chocolate.

After dinner, I excuse myself mainly because I am really tired. The others insisted Lindir sing to them in the hall and convinced me to come. I really have no heart to stuff like that so I declined. My sisters were so excited I suspected they nearly wet themselves. Hah-hah.

Back in my room I throw my elf on the bed and found that I am too exhausted to bath. I think I stink a little bit and ought to have a bath OR TWO but decided against it. I fell asleep trying not to forget that I have an appointment in the morning.

I woke up the next morning because I heard something crash out side my room.

"Oh. I am so sorry milady." Ireth, my maiden, apologized to me when she saw my head sneak out. It was nearly dawn by the time. She drop something and made a loud crash ring all the wings. I nodded and asked if she need some help in which she politely declined. Me, remembered now my appointment, stumbled back into my room. Then prepare myself for the day.

I grumble something good morning to Elladan, who is my captain from now on. My pack look to be a nice group of people, but my eyes narrowed when I saw the one person in Imladris I really do not appreciated his company. N้nharma.

We moved to the training field and the sun was up by the time we reached it. Elrohir explained to me all the hand signal that we will be using on the patrol if something disabled us from speaking or making noise. With Surion and Gelmir comment on how stupid these signal look along the way.

"So if you got some problem you did your finger like this. If it about the weapon you give me you forefinger. If there's something at you back then give me you middle finger." Well, well. That was hilarious. I pictured myself give Elrohir a middle finger on the patrol.

"Don't laugh. I know it's not that stupid. And if you saw wargs show others both your middle fingers. That is all."

Oh my god. I just can't wait to see some werewolf. That would be a delight to give N้nharma some middle finger just for fun on the patrol.

"Okay. So if I heard something. I do this?" I show Elrohir my middle finger right on his face. The boy smiled at me and told me that I have a nice memory. Of course.

"And if there's warg I do this right?" I then show him both middle fingers. Elladan nodded.

This will be soooo fun.

"What are you doing?" I turned to the voice and it was my twin brothers, Kanach and Rachel. Both eyeing me and probably figuring why on earth that I plug my middle fingers on the Lord's son and insult them.

"Oh. They are teaching me my pack signal on the patrol." Rachel give me an oh I see look. My big brother sighed and shook their head and left us.

"I'm sure it's an easy life to be a sister of Lord Kanach." N้nharma said behind my back to Gelmir.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think I mean? Mil**ady**. You sure don't have a skill required to be a good warrior." Now, now. This fellow has cross the line.

"You wouldn't dare." I blurted out, he then give me creepy smile and then signify me to come and try him. Such an arrogant bastard!

"Want to try? **Milady?**" He pulled out his dagger. I growl and walk straight to him. Elladan stop me. But I push him away.

N้nharma look at me with a smile of satisfaction on his proud face. I pulled out my dagger also and prepare myself for a stuck. I waited for him to start.

It was very _very_ fast, tell you. One second I was standing on my feet and look at him, another I was tackled down on the ground. He take me down very fast, I wouldn't .. didn't have a chance against him. Damn! He's good. In a second I push him and got my self back on my feet, he has a smirk on his face.

"He is the best in Imladris." Elrohir whispered to me. I struggled the urge to kick him for not telling me this sooner. But truth to be told, I was more pissed with Uruvon. Myself.

I can not beat him, he is far more skill than I do. That's the bottom line.

N้nharma wink at me in a very sarcastic way. "See? You have no chance against me." He stood proudly.

I humiliated myself by give it a try and challenge him two more times. In which, you could guess, I never stand a chance. At the end when we walked to lunch, I thought I never want to look at him ever again.

"My friend, don't be so up set. He likes you. Don't you see?" Lindir poked me on my arm and glanced N้nharma way. I choked on my water and look at him unbelievably.

"Bullshit! Didn't you see how he treated me, and the spat thing!" I try to gulped down while do the talking, Surion look at me in disgust. But Laitorni laugh. He lowered his voice so that only me and Lindir heard him.

"The spat thing is his way to tell someone of his affection. I saw him did it to lady Eldarwen before." Oh my.. doesn't that make me the same level as Eldarwen? May be he spat at her because he really like her, but it also can be because she suck all the way and he think I suck too?

And that is when my sisters approached our table and was asked to join us. (I noticed Lindir straightened up when Altriela sit between us. Man.. I know that gesture.)

"So how was your training?" Carna asked me. I made a face and look N้nharma's way. She mouthed me something about she will find me tonight so we can talk. Of course I said okay. Altriela then tell me h what they are up to this morning.

It appears that there was a messenger from Greenwood who is dangerously hot just arrived. And they were all so excited because it was Legolas' little brother whom all three of them are so crazy about. (His name is Elvóthien.)

But it wasn't Legolas. Which was good to me. It is a good thing I mentioned him only once in this chapter. I don't want to think about him much.

Lindir gets moody and asked me if I wanted to meet up with him tomorrow. I said okay but it has to be after lunch because I need to study with Erestor first. And he said that it would be a great idea to help me find my own horse. I think it will be cool.

"I miss going out!" I blurted out loud. Carna and Marviel nodded in comprehension.

"Going .. out?" Elladan said the word as if it sounds silly to him. I bet.

"Yes, it was so fun. I remember the time Kanach was so drunk he stand on the desk and waved a red plastic bag up and down all night and Rachel taped them." I said, trying very hard not to laugh "You remember right?"

Marviel nodded and giggled uncontrollably. "I remembered he called Carna Carnal."

Everyone paused. Even N้nharma.

"Kanach. **Kanach?" **Lindir repeated himself. And when everybody assured him that it's true, he was so amused he asked us a lot of things.

So I spent my afternoon talking to Lindir and Laitorni about my life from earth. They were so curious about me being a male.

"And it was so stupid. You know? Back on my world people believes that you elves have only one true love and when you have sex you are bound for eternity!" I may not grow up here, but Rachel's chamber is the opposite one from mine. And I CAN count.

I know now that the only love people believe is so no true. Yes, they do bind themselves to their one true love whatever and they can die from grieve. But how the hell do you think Finwe stay alive when his first wife died? And he has a second wife! Her name was Indis the fair or something. Who knows may be Elrond used to be a sex pert before he met Celebrien. But after the bonding they do not cheat, that I am sure. Hell, these elves are older than grandnanny Lydia who lived next to us earth and they still have a lot more sex than her.

"Your world have elves?" Laitorni asked.

"Nah. We just have some books about it." I answered carelessly.

"What books?" Oops.

I really must be careful with my mouth. I quickly change the subject.

"So Lindir. What's with you and my sister?" yey! Scored me!

"What? Who?" Lindir stumbled back. It's clear he didn't expect it.

"Well, well. She isn't like other you know." Then I made up about all of us being extremely protective of her and that no man or elf will be able to get near her. I also add something about Altriela may be doesn't like male.

In the end, Lindir look so desperate Laitorni has to cut me off.

Lindir was hopeless. That is when my sisters caught up with us from behind (They were chatting loudly behind us). I quickly shut my mouth.

"Oh. And Legolas wrote! He was so kind." Marviel sound like a stupid sodding elleth in love.

"Yea? He did?" I try to act as though I am not interest. But in real I want to scream and hit her head so that next time she makes it a first priority to tell me. Now my mind kept thinking about what he would've written in our letter. His, I mean.

"Yes. Kanach said that he's said he's doing fine. Altriela is the other one who gets letter." Marviel reported all the detail leaving my poor timid sister blush and burn her face like a sun.

"Wait you mean he write to Altriela?" What?

"Yes. Isn't it will be sooo cool if the prince courts her?" Carna said point blank.

"What?" This time, I am not they one who blurted out.

It was Lindir.

That's it. LOL. Well, my beta keep picking me about the whole letter thing at the end. But love, you guys should wait and see. im not telling anybody anything.

Thx to my beta, I know I make it VERY hard for you to do your job, and I am so sorry. I promise it will be easier for you next time.


End file.
